Kung Fu Camp
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Actually, guys. There're some other chapters of afterward the battle, so hope this won't disappoint to you. Anyway, R&R!
1. The Kung Fu Meeting

**Whoa! Yeah man, I've finally got into episode three. Actually, I think I will make more than five adventures for PoxTigress and CranexViper, maybe it will be fun. By the way:**

**Summary: It has been 2 years since the Furious Five, Tai Lung and Shifu had defeated Darkness. Po & Tigress, Crane & Viper got kids as they were assigned to a international kung fu camp. But they didn't know if this is a trap or a just a normal friendship camp?**

**And another thing, this kung fu camp will appear Japan, Korea, China, Thailand and America. Because I just know these countries fighting skills.**

--

Chapter 1: The Kung Fu Meeting

It has been two years since the four Dragon Warriors, Shifu, Tai Lung, Mantis and Monkey had defeated the Darkness, Tigress is survived by used her Phoenix power on that destiny battle. After the battle,Tai Lung was allowed back into the Valley of Peace and he was once again under Shifu's teachings. And two days later, there went two marriages, Crane and Viper, Po and Tigress both married at the same day, and they have children.

Hannah, daughter of Po and Tigress, her appearance like her mother and was a white tiger, and colour like her father and had the powers of Earth Dragon and Fire Dragon, and so as she has a little royal Phoenix in her blood, personality and a sense of humor liked her father. She liked to make a prank on every master she targeted and when she was angry, she used to roared out with fire. She was also the next Dragon Warrior of Earth and Fire.

Lilly and Azure, twins daughter of Crane and Viper, they both has elegant like their mother and were snakes but had the intelligence and personality of their father. Lilly had the power of Wind Dragon and Azure had the power of Water Dragon and both were the next Dragon Warriors of Wind and Water. They were good sisters and yet sometimes they and Hannah would join in her prank and some kung fu fighting training together. And also, there was another gift for Lilly, since she had the power of Wind Dragon, she sneezed as created a little tornado.

They and Hannah were best friends together since they had born. They were living with their parents with Master Monkey, Mantis, Tai Lung and Shifu all lived in Jade Palace liked a big family. Monkey and Mantis were liked uncles to them, usually cracked some jokes or taught them something else that their parents didn't teach them. Tai Lung, was a kung fu teacher and a friend to them, taught them everything he known since he had been mastered over 200 kung fu styles. And Shifu, was like a grandfather to them, liked to attack him all at sudden and fought each other as having fun. They were family at last, until one day when a kung fu meeting arrived...

--

A group of kung fu masters from every corner of China came into the Jade Palace as they were having a meeting with Shifu. Shifu told his students to stay outside, except Hannah, Lilly and Azure. Naturally, their parents were worried and wondered that _what will their children would get into this meeting? _Even Shifu didn't know why as he leaded his grandchildren to the meeting at the Water of the Moon pool.

The meeting has began, one of the master spoken under his cloak, "Shifu, as we all know that the next two days will be an annual international youth kung fu camp." Shifu nodded but the children were confused.

"As we all usually, we will be choosing some talented kung fu children to represent us China to join in this competition." another master said.

_"Competition?"_ Shifu was confused and he asked, "Aren't this camp was suppose to let the world know more about fighting skills and their connection of familiar?"

"No, Shifu. We need to let the world know not just its exist, but to let them know that kung fu is the greatest martial art in the world!" another one master exclaimed as Shifu and the young Dragon Warriors were all shocked.

"So now we all asked that if you're willing to let some of your students, the future Dragon Warriors, to join into the camp?" the master said with smirk wore on his face.

Shifu turned his face to his grandchildren and thought a while, and then he faced to the other masters said, "I need one day to think about it, these students have parents as I need to ask their permission."

"...Fine, but be quick, we don't have much time left." one has said as the others have all stood up and walked towards at the gate. The Furious Five, Tai Lung and the Dragon Warrior were all ear peeking to hear what was happened in the meeting, although the gate was too thick as they barely hear it.

Suddenly, they heard the foot steps were getting closer as they quickly to step aside the gate and get ready to bow them as respect when the gates opened, the masters in the meeting were all come out, included Master Shifu, Hannah, Lilly and Azure.

One master has turned his face to the Crane, Viper, Tigress and Po, and then glance to Hannah them, he humped said, "...So they were the legendary Dragon Warriors of Wind, Water, Fire and Earth, eh? No wonder they would have gave birth some **hybrids**!!" he exclaimed at Hannah, Lilly and Azure, even they didn't know what that word meant, but it felt hurt in their hearts as they started whimpered. The Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, Tai Lung and the kung fu master were all outraged to hear of that, but they couldn't show un-respect to the masters from different places in China, so they just remained silent as they glared at them as watching them walked away finally.

After a while, when they made sure they were all gone, they roared and groaned out their anger out.

"THOSE BASTARDS!! HOW COULD THEY SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO OUR CHILDREN!!" Crane shouted out as he released his anger and punching in the wall, Viper approached to her husband to calm down as she was also felt the same way of him, she just didn't want to let their children to see their angry faces. But still, Crane has never been so angry as he roared at the mountain and so as Po.

"OKAY! WHATEVER THEY ARE THE MASTERS OF ALL CHINA, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT THEY COULD INSULT INNOCENT CHILDREN!!" Mantis yelled to the mountain as he releasing his feelings, Monkey and Tai Lung were all join up.

Tigress and Viper approached their daughters and gently hugged them to give them a comfort, let their daughters cried out their sadness feelings and heart broken hurt.

_'Should I let them go or not...' _Shifu thought confusedly as he was on the leaded to their way to the kitchen of bunkhouse.

--

Please Review!

Next Chapter: Decisions

_Preview:_

_"Mom! Dad! Look what I and Lilly and Azure did!" Hannah was cried delightly as her parents went towards her._

_"What's it? You've got Uncle Monkey almond cookies again?" Tigress asked with giggles._

_"No. It was..."_

_The picture turned to Lilly and Azure, they were at the Jade turtle seek their parents._

_"Mommy! DaddY! Look what us and Hannah did!!" they both cried as Crane carried Viper to flew down to ground._

_"What is it? You've got Uncle Mantis in his sleep again?" Crane asked his daughters with snicker._

_"No, It was...THIS!!" They both showed a thing at the same time. As they saw their parents were all widened._


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2: Decisions

During the dinner, Po always made his best dishes to his family and friends, his famous noodles 'Universe Juice'. Although, there was a mainly silence after the kung fu meeting, usually there were laughs, giggles and Po's cracked jokes, but this time there was a dead silent.

"Mom, why we aren't talking, we usually talk a lot?" Hannah asked her mother curiously.

Before Tigress could answer, Lilly interrupted her, "Because we showed those masters an unrespectable…right?" she asked her parents, who were both shocked.

"NO! Of course not, you've done nothing wrong! It was those _harebrained_, _hardnosed_ old elderly!!" Crane told her directly, Shifu then coughed to remind Crane's words and the crane's mouth has shut down and continued his eating.

"…You've forgot the _unsympathetic_." Shifu reminded him with snicker. Then now, everyone burst out laughter. Although, Hannah, Lilly and Azure were too young to learn this word and didn't know what was it means.

Hannah looked at her half eaten meal, and when she flashed back one of the mean master cloak, she got an idea, "You mean like this!" she announced as she placed her face into the noodle bowl, Po and Tigress were helping their daughter off the noodle bowl.

And when they helped her off, they saw her face and suddenly they both burst out their laughs as Po accidentally burst out a laugh with foods in his mouth were off. As the others looked at their reaction and saw the face of Hannah, they couldn't resist theirselves but let out a laugh. Hannah's face was full of noodle hung her whole face, and then Shifu took a closer look, she was imitating one of the master back at the meeting, who had called the youth Dragon Warriors were hybrids! Shifu couldn't take any longer but he followed his students to laugh.

"Hahaha…Okay..Haha… knock it off…Haha…It killing me!" Po was laughing as he was trying to help his daughter face noodles off. But then, he didn't realized that Hannah has slurped up the noodle clinging to her lips quickly.

'_Like father, like daughter.'_ They all thought as they remembered that Po had imitated Master Shifu of his mean side and used the two bowls to act as Shifu's big ears and those days were just like yesterday just to think of it. They calmed themselves down and tried to calm their laughter control, wiped their tears of laughter and joy.

Finally, they have went back to normal as usual days, sitting on the table and talked about today's funny things that have happened to each one of them and Shifu told about tomorrow's training, the three females Dragon Warrior were groaned, their parents giggled.

--

After the dinner, Tigress and Po stayed to wash the dishes.

"Hmhm…like father, like daughter, huh?" Tigress spoke with a smile.

"Yeah, and she's got my sense of humor and yours." Po snickered.

"What!? I have never did this imitate before in my life!" Tigress said as she playfully hit Po's left arm.

"Ouch! Yes, you did. You did that after I had defeated Tai Lung not long, you accidentally had a noodle hung from your face, that made a long whiskers like Shifu and he was there too. You then imitated him in front of us in here, don't you remember?" Po asked her.

"Wow, now that you mentioned it, I really did, aren't I?" Tigress asked with an unbelievable face.

"Good times, right?" Po said as he finished his last dish.

"Yeah, you're right. We've made this far, we were in love and then to marriage, and now, a one big family." She answered as she gave a kiss on his cheek and so he kissed back. And they walked together back to the bunkhouse, hand in hand.

Just when it was bed time, Hannah lived with her parents in same room and it was a little bigger than they used to be. Hannah, Lilly and Azure have made something in this morning as they wanted to wait their parents showed up at night. They saw their parents were coming in the bunkhouse, there was a chance.

"Mom! Dad! Look what I and Lilly and Azure did!" Hannah was cried delightful as her parents went towards her.

"What's it? You've got Uncle Monkey almond cookies again?" Tigress asked with giggles.

"No. It was..."

The picture turned to Lilly and Azure, they were at the Jade turtle seek their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look what us and Hannah did!!" they both cried as Crane carried Viper to fly down to ground.

"What is it? You've got Uncle Mantis in his sleep again?" Crane asked his daughters with snicker.

"No, it was...THIS!!" They both showed a thing at the same time. As they saw their parents were all widened.

Words on a paper in capital letters, _FAMILY_, they all smiled proudly but they could see that their parents didn't know what they wanted to say.

"Um…sweetie, what are you want try to say?" Tigress asked curiously.

"It says 'Family', can't you see anything in it?" Hannah answered.

"Yes, I know those words, but I don't seem I'm actually known what your meaning is?" Crane asked.

"Don't let face fool you, try to look deeply." Lilly said as Crane remembered those words that the day of choosing the Dragon Warrior of Wind. Lilly did have his intelligence.

"Really, what are you trying to say?" Po asked.

"Fine, it says,

**F**ather

**A**nd

**M**other

**I **

**L**ove

**Y**ou." They all answered proudly, they couldn't believe that they have actually defeated their parents.

Tigress couldn't help but let her tears of joy out, and so did her husband, Crane and Viper. They also couldn't believe that their children could show their love by just using one word to make their cry and proud of them.

Just then, Shifu, Monkey, Mantis and Tai Lung came in the hall of bunkhouse and saw the others were still in the hall. As Tigress they have sensed that Shifu they were behind them as she quickly wiped their eyes and turned their faces to Master. Hannah was quickly hiding the paper behind her back. Although Shifu wasn't _that_ stupid as he just pretended that he didn't see it.

"Students, it's offing late, why aren't you all in rooms?" Shifu asked.

"We were, master. After we had to finish a talk with children." Viper said.

"Very well then, but don't be late. We have training tomorrow." Shifu replied as he turned himself out the bunkhouse to the palace.

"Come, girls, it's time to go to bed now." Crane said as he placed his daughters on his back and walked to their room. And so did Po and Tigress.

--

The next morning, the gong has rang and so the red panda waiting his students in the hall, the Furious Seven and the future Dragon Warriors were all out and said in unison, "Good morning, master!" Shifu greeted them as they went out the bunkhouse.

During their way to the Jade Palace, Hannah remembered that the day before about the kung fu masters meeting, they had talked about_ 'International kung fu youth camp' _and asked she and the twins if they wanted to join the camp. Although, Hannah and the twins were all 9 and 7 years old, they never been outside the Jade Palace, except to Po's dad noodle shop.

Then, she decided to ask her grandfather, "Master SHifu?"

"Um, yes Hannah?" he asked.

"Yesterday, those kung fu masters had mentioned about kung fu camp, so I was thinking, can me and Lilly and Azure go?" she begged.

"Kung fu camp?" the seven have all confuse.

"..." Shifu thought a while and he ha to ask their parents' permission, "Tigress, Po, Crane, Viper, what do you think?"

"Master Shifu, we're all confuse and don't know what to say." Tigress said.

"Please, mom, dad, please, I've never been outside the valley before." Hannah begged.

"Exactly! We don't want to have any danger in you, you all be safe in this valley." Crane stated.

"But..." Azure started to whimper.

"Oh no! NO! NO! NO! Don't cry!!" Monkey begged. But it was too late, Azure has let out an unusual cry than none children will, she cried as a water drown came out from her eyes.

"Alright! Dear Azure, stop crying and uncle Mantis will give you a cookie!!" Mantis begged as Azure has stopped her crying.

"Finally..." Tai Lung sighed of relief.

"So, can we go?" Hannah asked again with her emerald eyes.

"I don't think so." Tigress stated.

"Come on, honey, just let them go to see the outside. And aren't we just too overprotective?" Po asked his wife.

"...(sigh) Fine." she spoke her final answer.

"YES!!" hannah, Lilly and Azure cheered in victory.

"Then I'll tell those _old_ masters the good news." Shifu said as they were all went back to the Jade Palace to training. _Their decisions have made... _Shifu sighed as he will miss his grandchildren in the future few days.

--

Please review!

Next Chapter: A First step of New Journey

_Preview:_

_"...I will miss you." Hannah whimpered as she and the twins were all hugged by their parents and family. They will miss during the camp._

_"You know I will be in your heart. When you are in danger, I will know." Po said as he pointed the heart of his daughter and she nodded in understand._

_"I love you." Hannah hugged her parents tightly._

_"I love you, too." they hugged her back._


	3. First Step of a New Journey

Chapter 3: First Step of a New Journey

In the afternoon, the other kung fu masters have came in the Jade Palace have another kung fu meeting and waited the answer that they had expected, "So, they have finally made their decisions, right?" one of the master said. Shifu nodded.

"Very good then. They will be heading there tomorrow morning and have they gathered at the entrance of the valley." one of the masters ordered. Then they have dismissed.

Shifu sighed again as he walked to the gate of the palace. When he was out the gate, Hannah, Lilly and Azure have both attacked at Shifu suddenly, as usual. But this time, they have easily got him, they were shocked of this, that was not the style of their great kung fu master. They quickly held him up the ground and apologized over and over again.

"We are terribly sorry, Master Shifu. So sorry, so sorry, so very, very sorry!!" They kept apologizing until they all have felt a warm feeling as they saw that Shifu was hugging them tightly. Although, they didn't know what was going on and what happened to Shifu, but they couldn't help but returned the same hug to their grandfather.

At night in bunkhouse, Shifu told his children that the young Dragon Warriors would be gone by tomorrow morning. It was a usual reaction that their parents were gasped and still worried of their children. They have never been out of the valley from the day they have born. They looked at their daughters as they could see that they were so confused of what were they worried about.

After the dinner, they went back to their bedrooms of the bunkhouse. It was the time for them to go to sleep, but one of the room's light was still on. Because the other masters have gathered at Po and Tigress's room, each of them wanted to give them some gifts and thing that might helped them at camp in case of being bullied.

"Here's my lucky bracelet, in case you may avoid some dangers." Monkey said as he placed the bracelet on Hannah's arm.

"Thank you, Uncle Monkey." Hannah thanked Monkey as she hugged him.

"These are ying-yang necklace, for each of you." Crane said as he separated a necklace into a half and placed on his daughters' long necks. White was for Lilly and black was for Azure.

"Thanks, dad." Lilly and Azure said in unison as they embraced their father and mother.

"Hannah, I want you to wear this. But close your eyes first." Tigress said and Hannah closed her eyes tightly, she always loved her parents being mystical.

After a while, her mother spoke, "Now open your eyes." She did and she felt something weight on her left head, she glanced on it and saw a daffodil hair clip. It was the same hair clip from the day Shifu given Tigress as a gift when that they were on a mission of capturing Wu Lai. The daffodil hair clip was still glimmering just as good as new.

"Tigress, is that…?" before Mantis could complete his question. Tigress answered.

"Yes, it is the same daffodil hair clip from the day we on _that_ mission. Beside, I don't wear it anymore as it started not fit on me, and then I see that my daughter will be the perfect one to wear on." Tigress then added as she playfully tickling her daughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!! STOPPP!! MOM! IT HURTS!! STOP TICKLING ME!! HAHAHA!!" Hannah couldn't help but screaming in happy and burst out tears of joy.

Tigress has stopped her playing, and Hannah barely stood on the ground, then she took another look on the hair clip and she wore a gentle smile on her face to her parents, said, "Thanks, Mom. I love it."

"When you wearing it and it glimmering which means we're living well. But if it stop glimmer instead of starting die away, that means we might be sick or in dangers." Tigress added it.

"Hannah, just promise us never see yourself a monster or a freak. And more importantly, don't forget us." Po whispered as he hugged his wife and daughter. The others looked at them with face of happy but deep into their heart was sore.

Finally, they were asleep, but uncomfortably. That night, Hannah has a weird dream.

--

_Hannah found herself in a enormous flowers garden, she sniffed every flower on the ground peacefully. _

_Until a creature appeared in front of her, a Phoenix! Her body was on eternal flames as it matched her ember, and could see fire in her eyes. Hannah gasped of that creature as she jaw dropped._

"_It is my honor to meet you, Princess Hannah." She said as she closed her eyes and bowed to her._

"_A…__**Princess**__!?" she stammered and the Phoenix nodded lightly._

"_Your mother, Tigress, was the last survival of the__** Eternal Flame Family**__. She has a little part the power of mine, but now she has transferred most of the limitless powers to you from the day you have born." Still, Hannah couldn't believe what she had heard, her mother was a princess and she didn't tell her about it. But she was happy now even she was not live in royalty, maybe it was the best thing to keep their living in balance. _

"_Then you come for what?" Hannah then asked._

"_Since your mother has transferred you most of the powers, I am your new __**Phoenix Guardian**__ and I will guiding you and teaching you to learn the power of the Fire Dragon to become the next Dragon Warrior of Fire." The Phoenix explained which made Hannah's mouth was awed. She knew that she was the next the Dragon Warrior of Fire, but she thought that Shifu was the one who suppose taught her._

"_Oh! I'm almost forgotten, what's your name?" Hannah asked the Phoenix with a smile on her face._

"…_Ember__." She replied._

"_Okay, Ember. Tomorrow is a big day that Lilly, Azure and I are going to the kung fu camp! I couldn't wait to see the outside of the valley, but I will miss mom and dad and my family there at the Jade Palace. I have been out a step of the palace of my life. It's hard for me to take a new footstep." Hannah started whimpered as Ember approached her._

"_Everyone has a chance to see the world, and this is your chance, Hannah. You must treasure it." Ember encouraged her._

"_You're right." She said as she wiped her tears and hugged her new guardian and went back into her sweet dream._

_--_

The next morning, everyone in the Valley of Peace has gone outside to the entrance of the valley to give a farewell to the three young Dragon Warriors, even Po's father, Ping.

Hannah, Lilly and Azure have never seen lots of people in front of them as they got a little scared. But they were going to the international kung fu camp, there would be more people than here, so they must stayed strong. Ping has approached to his granddaughter and hugged her as he gave her a farewell hug. Of course, Hannah has already met him when she was a baby, Po usually took her to his father's noodles shop

"...I will miss you." Hannah whimpered as she and the twins were all hugged by their parents and family. They will miss during the camp.

"You know I will be in your heart. When you are in danger, I will know." Po said as he pointed the heart of his daughter and she nodded in understand.

"I love you." Hannah hugged her parents tightly.

"I love you, too." they hugged her back.

"I see something is coming!" one of the big yelled as the others watched the same direction, it was coming to the entrance and the drumming sound on the ground was started getting worse. The Furious Seven readied their fight as they held up their fighting styles moves.

Then, when the creature started getting closer, they saw it with shocked. There was a group of elephants were running towards them! When the elephants almost ran to the entrance, they have all stopped at sudden in unison, a dust of dirt have blinded their eyes.

"Wow, who they are?" one goose kid asked whispery. The other villagers were all curious on their sight.

One of elephant stepped forward and scanned everyone in the valley, and then he used his loud voice asked, "Who's Hannah, Lilly and Azure?" the people have all stared at the little Dragon Warriors who were all nervous and sweated quickly.

"Hannah, Lilly and Azure reporting for duty, sir!" the three young warriors said nervously in unison.

Then, they took a look behind the elephant who was blocked their sight. There were plenty of children on the other elephants' backs. They and their parents were astounded at the same time, every child was wearing in different clothes that they never seen it before, that have proofed that they were going to an international kung fu camp.

"Well, we've got them on list. Kids, hop on my back." The elephant said as they hopped on the elephant's back.

And so, the in-training Dragon Warriors turned to their family and their homeland, they could saw they will be going to miss them terribly and so are they. The Furious Seven and the kung fu master fought back their tears as they watching their important members faded under the sun rise.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: Meeting New Friends

_Preview:_

_"My name is Hawk, quick speed in America!" the hawk proudly said._

_"And I'm Nana. Fok-Ninja from Japan." the female cat introduced herself._

_"I'm Hannah and they are Lilly and Azure." Hannah introduced themselves, then she spotted a sliver fur wolf who was remained slient._

_"So, what's yours?" she asked curiously and couldn't help but blushed._

_"Sora." he answered shortly._


	4. Meeting New Friends

**Hey, It's me! Sorry for keeping you guys so long, I was busying on my new fiction, a Crane x Viper fiction, hope you guys could looking forward of it! Well, enough chit-chat, here's the new chapter, I will update the new chapter as soon as possible!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting New Friends

During the riding, Hannah bended herself beside the elephant who they were riding on big ear, "Jee, Mr. Elephant sir, what's your name, since you had already known our names few minutes ago." she

"Name's Walton, nice to meet you." His strict has turned into warm smile face, because he'd never thought that someone would ask his name.

"Nice to meet you, too. By the way, where are we heading?" she then asked again.

"We are heading to the Sacred Land of Mystic, where is also in China and not far away from your home." Walton said.

"Sweet, then I could sent my letters to my parents faster than the others!" she said happily, and Walton gently smiled.

Then, the in-training Dragon Warriors heard someone called them, "Hey, white tiger, snake twins!" they turned their heads to a direction where the voice from, a hawk and a cat were riding another elephant.

"My name is Hawk, quick speed in America!" the hawk proudly said.

"And I'm Nana. Fok-Ninja from Japan." the female cat introduced herself.

"I'm Hannah and they are Lilly and Azure." Hannah introduced themselves, then she spotted a sliver fur wolf who was remained silent.

"So, what's yours?" she asked curiously and couldn't help but blushed.

"Sora." he answered shortly.

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as she showed her paw out as wanted a friendly shake. But the wolf didn't care as he turned his back on her.

Hannah's eyes were half sad and half depress, and then Nana cheered her up, "Don't worry about him, he's always like that. Ever since his…" she stopped as she hopped on the side of Hannah them. She whispered in her ears, "…His mother dies."

Hannah was widened and shocked as she felt terrible of what she said before, _"Sweet, then I could sent my letters to my parents faster than the others!" _and yet, she thought that everyone has a complete family.

Nana went on, "Ever since that incident, he barely talk to anyone or even play. I hope this camp could make him feel better." They looked at Sora who was asleep, they took a deep sigh and Nana hopped back her side.

Lilly heard someone called her, "Hey!" she turned her back, there was no one. "I'm over here!" the voice was came from…her head.

Then she slowly held her head up and saw a figure was flying above her, it was a falcon!

"My name is Wing, Hawk's big brother. What's yours?" he landed on the elephant's back.

Lilly gazed at the falcon a while, and then her faces started blush! Her face was as red as rose and she couldn't take a straight look on Wing. "Hello?" he asked as made her nervous. His charming voice and his face was handsome and he was perfect in everything!

She took a deep breathe as she said, "Lilly. Name's Lilly, in-training Dragon Warrior of Wind." She turned to Azure, "And she's my little sister, Azure." She whispered in Wing's ear, "Crying baby." Wing snickered.

"Hey, I heard that!" Azure was furious.

"I'm kidding, okay? Well, I'll see you then." She said and then Wing kissed her cheek suddenly. Hannah and Azure saw that as their jaws were dropped and awed by that scene, Lilly's face has turned scarlet.

"What…What was that for?" she stammered.

"That was how we American's greeting to each other." He replied as he was blushed, too.

"Well, this is _China_! Not _America_! So, don't ever do that again! Unless you really wanted to…" she spoke the last words quietly.

"Okay, got it!" he said as he flew back to his gangs. Lilly watched his flew and her were half closed. Then, she heard her sister and friend were teasing her, "Lilly and Wing, sitting under the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First come the marriage, then come…" they have sudden stopped as they saw Lilly was glared at them as there was a mist of hatred behind her.

During the way to the camp, the campers from different countries were chatting and playing to each other, except one, the silver wolf Sora. Hannah wanted to talk to him but it was some kinda difficult and shy to see his face instead she didn't speak one word.

When she opened her mouth, a frog hopped crazily up and down and shouted by pointing in the front, "Look! Look! I see something! I see something!"

"Calm the heck down, Fred! It is not your first time to see a camp." Nana said as she caught the frog's legs and got the sight, the camp was nearly not more than one mile.

The camp has a waterfall behind it and it was gigantic and beautiful as they could see a rainbow there. Then, there was four territories as it remained the _Training Area_, the _Skateboard Area _(A/N: I love skate-boarding), the _Camp Houses_ and the _Sacred Forest of Peace_, an in the centre o the camp, there was a flag in an earth picture on it as the international kung fu camp.

"Wow, isn't this place amazing or what?" Lilly commented.

"Yeah, it sure is." Hannah said, but she was looking at the camp instead of staring at Sora.

"Um..." Then she got interrupted by Nana and Azure, "You like him, don't you?"

"What? No!" she denied as her face lit up like rose. Then she admitted, "...Maybe."

"Trust me. He maybe hard on the outside, but soft on the inside, just give him time." Nana added and she nodded hopefully.

--

Please Read & Review! Please, I beg of you, please!

Next Chapter: Always There

_Preview:_

_"I'm started to miss them." Mantis sighed as he looked at the training room without laughs of the three in-training Dragon Warriors._

_"As am I." Monkey said._

_"But we're not the one who miss them terribly." Tai Lung said as he twitched his head at the two couples who were couldn't concentrating of their training. _

_Back at the camp, the three warriors were missed their family back the Jade Palace. "I miss mama and papa terribly..." Hannah sighed as she started to picture the smiles of her parents._

_"We miss our parents, too. But in a far away country from here, not like you. Only a few miles from here..." Luca said._

_"Wait a minute, I remember what my mom said, she told that if we miss them terribly, you could sing a song through it." Azure suggested, remember what Viper usually told them._


	5. Always There

Chapter 5: Always There

When the little warriors had met their new friends and got off the elephants and went to report their duties.

Hannah smiled at Walton, "Thanks for the ride, Mr. Walton."

"Please, just Walton. And it usually be like that hard work." He replied.

"Okay, Walton. See you soon." Then she ran off along with her friends.

Walton smiled as he watched the little white tiger ran, "That child is sure has a pure heart…" he whispered.

The warriors were looking for the centre spot but they were first come here. While their searching, Azure got hit by someone as the following groups got fallen too.

"Ouch, this will leave me a mark…" Lilly grumbled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, children! Are you the new campers?" the person has stood and helped the other warriors up. He was a hyena, and a half-moon glasses on his pointed nose and he was wearing a neat uniform.

"Thank you, Mr…" Nana wanted to thank the hyena, but they didn't know who he is.

"Tu Lawn, a hyena." He introduced himself.

"We can see that." Fred said as he hopped on Nana's head.

"Now, I'll show you where your camp houses and introduce the workers of the camp." He explained as he leaded them to the camp houses.

During their way, Hawk whispered to Nana, "He sure a nice man, I don't know why my dad says that hyenas were evil and tricky."

"We're not _that_ evil and tricky." Tu Lawn replied Hawk, and they were surprised of his good hearing.

Finally, they have arrived at the Camp Houses, there four houses there and each has two flags of country above it.

Camp house number 1 were China and Japan, next were Thailand and America, and then Spanish and Brazil, and the last were Germany and Hawaii.

"So, what? You mean we're separating in rooms by following the flags which are on the top of the house?" Hannah asked.

"That should be obviously, yes." Tu Lawn replied. And he watched his hang watch and saw the sky was dawn, he then turned himself to the children.

"Okay, so let call this a day off! We will be having the real training by tomorrow, for letting you guys be use of this place." He said as he walked away, but then he stopped.

"Oh, one more thing!" the warriors could see serious in his eyes, "There's plenty serious rules here, and that's, never, I repeat, never, ever stay near to the Forbidden Forest!" he pointed at the deepest forest of China.

"Got it." They said in unison, felt shivered on their backs.

"Good." He returned them a gentle smile on his face and he walked away. The in-training Dragon Warriors walked to their camp house with their country flag on it and so did Sora, Nana and Fred.

--0x0x0x0x--

Back to the Jade Palace, the kung fu masters were at the training room but not as good as usual. Shifu was sighing as he was meditating in the Hall of Heroes, he missed his grandchildren terribly.

"I'm started to miss them." Mantis sighed as he looked at the training room without laughs of the three in-training Dragon Warriors.

"As am I." Monkey said.

"But we're not the one who miss them terribly." Tai Lung said as he twitched his head at the two couples who were couldn't concentrate of their training.

--0x0x0x0x--

Back at the camp, the three warriors were missed their family back the Jade Palace. "I miss mama and papa terribly..." Hannah sighed as she started to picture the smiles of her parents.

"We miss our parents, too. But in a far away country from here, not like you. Only a few miles away from here..." Luca said.

"Wait a minute, I remember what my mom said, and she told that if we miss them terribly, you could sing a song through it." Azure suggested, remembering what Viper usually told them.

_**Hannah: **_

_**Always There**_

_**To warm you in the winter**_

_**Always there**_

_**With shelter from the rain**_

_**Always there**_

_**To catch you when you're falling**_

_**Always there to stand you up again**_

_**Family...**_

Nana and Fred were gasped of her beautiful voice, and listened on it concentrate, even Sora couldn't resist it.

_**Lilly: **_

_**By your side**_

_**In seconds if you ask it**_

_**Arms out wide**_

_**To welcome you to stay**_

_**Near enough**_

_**To listen to your hearts song**_

_**Always there to help you on your way**_

_**Family**_

The song has spread to the second camp house. Wing, Hawk, a kangaroo and a little white elephant were both heard it as they sneaked out their house and went inside their neighbors' room.

_**Azure: **_

_**Family**_

_**Hannah, Lilly and Azure: **_

_**Family**_

Then, the girls' hearts have spread into their parents' as they were connected, not just the blood but their mind. The two couples started to sing with their feelings.

_**Po: **_

_**What is a family?**_

_**Crane: Caring and devoted hearts**_

_**Tigress: **_

_**With endless love to share**_

_**Po, Tigress, Crane and Viper: **_

_**Love that follow you everywhere**_

Tigress placed her into Po's chest and he approached her, and Viper fought her tears but Crane embraced her in his feathery chest to let it out.

_**Hannah: **_

_**Always there**_

_**To welcome you in winter**_

_**Lilly: **_

_**What is a family?**_

Then there came the rest of the campers from the last two camp houses, came here to enjoy their amazing voices.

_**Crane: **_

_**Arms out wide**_

_**To welcome you to stay**_

_**Azure: **_

_**Right by your side**_

_**Hannah: **_

_**And you know**_

_**To listen to you hearts song**_

_**Po: **_

_**Always there to help you on your way**_

_**Family**_

_**Tigress: **_

_**Always there**_

_**Crane: **_

_**Family**_

_**Viper: **_

_**Family**_

_**All: **_

_**Family**_

The song ended and the little warriors were clapped their hands loudly as an encore. The girls were blushed as they introduced themselves to the rest of the campers who they haven't met before.

Hannah slipped her eyes on Sora, who was sort of interested of her singing and joined into their group, Hannah felt glad of his volunteered as they wanted to chat until the sun has rise.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: You've Got To Be Kidding Me

_Preview:_

_"Are we going to be any troubles of doing this?" Nana asked._

_"Nah, I've done this many times back at the Jade Palace." Lilly said as they were facing the heights of the waterfall from the cliff, where it was forbidden to do that. _


	6. You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

Chapter 6: You've Got to Be Kidding Me!

The next morning, the sun has risen up and its light has shined the whole camp. Hannah struggled herself and got up and yawned loudly, as loud as it could wake the others up.

"Man, could keep that yawn down?" Sora complained and Hannah was shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Guess that habit couldn't change that easy." She excused it.

"Whatever." Sora said as he got out of his bed and went to the bath room.

Hannah sighed and when she looked at her friend, Lilly's bed, it was empty! And then she looked at Azure, she was here, and then the whole room, Nana's was empty, too! She quickly snapped awake and called the others and yelled that helped on searching Lilly and Nana.

She also ran to the next to their camp house looked for Wing, Hawk, Shan (white elephant) and Luca (kangaroo) for help. But she didn't want the whole camp in fear as she just recalled two camp houses for searching.

When Azure out the house, she asked Hannah, "Do you remember that there is a waterfall around here?"

"Of course, there is just…" then she realized what Azure means, "Man." She cursed herself as they nodded and they ran towards to the waterfall.

--

_**At the Waterfall**_

Lilly and Nana were upon a cliff that above the waterfall, they were looked below the camp from up there.

"Are we going to be any troubles of doing this?" Nana asked.

"Nah, I've done this many times back at the Jade Palace." Lilly said as they were facing the heights of the waterfall from the cliff, where it was forbidden to do that.

On the other hand, Hannah and the others were running as fast as possible, during the running, Wing asked while he was flying.

"So, what's this about of if she falls off the waterfall?" he curiously asked.

"Nothing, it's just every time we went a new place, she always want to fall off somewhere near the waterfall, high enough for to feel..._ the wind_." Hannah explained.

"_Wind_, huh?" he was confused. _Now there's one strange girl I've ever seen..._ he thought.

As they running until the end of the trail as they ended at the top of the waterfall, there they could see Lilly and Nana there, plus they could see Lilly was in ready to jump stance.

"Lilly Viper, what do you think you're doing?" Hannah shouted.

"Like always, duh." she replied as she prepared to jump but then stopped by her twin sister's tail.

"Oh no, you're not going to do that!! I'll tell mommy and daddy about this!" Azure said.

"(sigh)... Fine." Lilly surrounded as she followed her sister back to her friends.

"Good, now you're..." before Hannah could finish her words, a blast of wind has come across her face as she saw Lilly was running in blast towards to the waterfall. Hannah and Azure both knew that she wasn't that easily surrender kid anyway as they both cursed her!

"LILLY!!" their shout have echoed the whole camp as they watched the viper gracefully fallen of the waterfall and made a perfect dive position embraced the water!

Then they saw Lilly's head appeared on the surface of the water and waved her tail to them, they let a sound of relief.

Wing decided to fly down to see the situation, and when he flew down the surface of the water and saw Lilly was happily swimming around the lake, he watched at her with gaze and he smiled.

Suddenly he felt heat in his face as he spotted that he was blushing, and he tried to hold this strange and his scarlet face. And Lilly saw that there was something wrong with Wing and she asked worriedly.

"Wing, is there something wrong? And what's that on your face?" asked Lilly.

_'Oh snap, did she see that?'_ he thought as he thought an excuse, "Um... Just get on the ground, please?" he asked.

"...Okay." actually she saw his face was blushing and she smirked, _'He's cute when he's blushing.'_ and the two have got on the shore.

--0x0x0x0x--

Back on the top, Hannah watched the two have got on the shore as they ran down to chase on them.

"So do you think it went well?" asked Nana.

"Oh, it went _so_ well." Hannah smirked as she gave everyone a high-five. Everything was according to their plan, from the morning until now, she has planned on this, she called it "Operation: Get Wing and Lilly together love-love operation"!

"Hey, guys! Playing fool on my brother, _I like it!_" Hawk announced, without any guilt in them.

"Hurry up, I didn't want to miss the best part!" said Luca as he hopping faster than everyone.

--0x0x0x0x--

Lilly shook her body and the waters have splashed off her twisted body, Wing glanced at her and blushed even more! Lilly giggled at his state and then she saw he was stepping on something, and she was gasped as she saw that he was stepping on a plant!

"Wing, get your feet off that plant!" she shouted at him.

"What's the big deal? It's only a _stupid_ plant." He claimed.

"Only a _stupid_ plant? Only a _stupid_ plant?" she repeated that words over and over again as she walked closer to Wing, and he began saw rage in her grey eyes.

"What makes you think that plants are stupid?" she asked.

"My dad told me! He told me that the plants could grow itself everywhere and it felt annoy to see them growing everywhere." Lilly heard it and shook her head slightly.

"I am so ashamed you, so you also think that farming the plants are for savage?" she added.

"Well, yes." He replied.

"A savage like _me_?" she then asked.

"Yes, what!? No… of course not, what I meant was…" his beak was shut by Lilly's tail.

"You have a lot more things to learn about plants and the importance of them." She replied as she began to sing (A/N: Colours of the Wind from Pocahontas, I love Disney songs and less known about the newest songs as you guys known…)

_**Lilly: You think I'm an ignorant savage**_

_**And you've been so many places**_

_**I guess it must be so**_

_**But still I cannot see**_

_**If the savage one is me**_

_**How can there be so much that you don't know?**_

_**You don't know...**_

And she led a way and so did the wind with dried leaves followed her, and so did Wing with a confused look.

_**You think you own whatever land you land on**_

_**The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim**_

_**But I know every rock and tree and creature**_

_**Has a life, has a spirit, has a name**_

The wind has blown her and so it made Wing thought she was amazing. Just then, Hannah and the gang saw the whole scene as they tied to hold their laugh as possible.

_**You think the only people who are people**_

_**Are the people who look and think like you**_

_**But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger**_

_**You'll learn things you never knew you never knew**_

_**Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_

_**Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?**_

_**Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?**_

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

_**Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?**_

_**Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest**_

_**Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the Earth**_

_**Come roll in all the riches all around you**_

_**And for once, never wonder what they're worth**_

Lilly then danced with the wind and the flowers that blown by it as it followed her dance. Then she hit Wing's legs and he fell down on the ground, then their eyes have connected as they blushed.

_**The rainstorm and the river are my sisters **_(A/N: I just changed that lyric and if you know what it means…)

_**The heron and the otter are my friends**_

_**And we are all connected to each other**_

_**In a circle, in a hoop that never ends**_

_**How high will the sycamore grow?**_

_**If you cut it down, then you'll never know**_

_**And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon**_

_**For whether we are white or copper skinned**_

_**We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains**_

_**We need to paint with all the colors of the wind**_

The winds felt like they were in colour as it blew across Wing's face, and then his wrong heart has been corrected by her song.

_**You can own the Earth and still**_

_**All you'll own is Earth until**_

_**You can paint with all the colors of the wind**_

She finished her song and then their eyes have been connected to each other, and their lips were almost met and then they heard a cheer.

"YAHOOOO--! Wing and Lilly are together and become lover birds now! Can't wait to see the faces of their parents' faces!" cried out Hannah as the others burst out laughing. Now Lilly really got pissed off, and so did Wing, he couldn't believe that the whole thing was a set up and his little brother even playing fool on him and they chased them until they reached the _Report Camp._

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: New Things to Learn!

_Preview:_

_"Once she comes back, she is so big trouble." Crane said as he was clenching his wings._

_"Calm down, Crane. Don't you figure out that she's alike somebody?" asked Viper with a smile._

_"What? Who?" he was confused._

_"She's just like you when you were a little bird who can't wait to fly off." she answered and Crane sudden felt embarrasment._

_"Students, I've got an emergency!!" Shifu yelled as he rushed and he kicked the training room's door._

_"Shifu, what's wrong?" Po asked and Shifu was patting and tried to hold his breathe, and he spoke, "We've got a mission."_


	7. New Things To Learn!

Chapter 7: New Things To Learn!

In nowhere river, there appeared two dark figures, but one could clearly to see its true self, it was Wu Lai! He has survived by that incident, he didn't give up on chasing his dream and this time, he has an ally.

"So, how was your wound?" the figure asked.

"Better, but in two more days, I will be perfect." Wu Lai replied, that incident had caused him a huge wound and then he was nearly back on his track.

"Well, you better be okay because I've been not eating for half day." The figure replied and he left.

"Idiot." Wu Lai grumbled. Then he remembered how he failed by the Furious Five, Tai Lung and a kung fu master back when he chased his ingredients and followed by Darkness.

_Just two more days left and I will get my revenge…_

--

_**At the Centre Camp**_

When Lilly and Wing done chasing on Hannah and the others and each of them got a big bandage on their heads by them, they've reported themselves at the centre camp to a troop leader.

To their surprise, Tu Lawn was their first activity troop leader!

He wore on a gentle smile on his face and the students loved him of his generous on their first day, and he started to say the activity, "First activity, you are going to the Skateboard Area!" the America side cheered, but the rest didn't why they cheered about.

"What's a skateboard anyway, a new kung fu?" Hannah was confused.

"No!" Hawk popped out and Wing was behind his back, they explained to them about skateboard, "Skateboard, is a short board with wheels that you stand and ride on. And when you asked about kung fu, well I think it will help your balance."

They finished their explanations and they finally understood, and they couldn't wait to see it.

--

_**Skateboard Area**_

When they arrived there, they were awed of their sight. A long slide way that could make you fly, and some other were like a U-shaped slide and they were huge, huge enough to ride a rollercoaster.

"Awesome, now that's a real skateboard I'm talking about!" Wing exclaimed with excited.

"So now we're going to give you guys each skateboard." Then Tu Lawn gave each everyone a skateboard, except the America side.

"Why you don't need it?" Lilly asked.

"Because, we _have already_ got one." Wing said as he and his team showed them theirs, and then Luca proudly explained, "Skateboard is like part of us, part of our blood and part of our life, or more than anything."

"That's so ridiculous." A jackal with a Spanish cow-fighter costume said.

"Oh shut up, Steve. You have no idea how much fun when you ride on it. Just try and wait till you see." Luca said.

"…Fine." Steve sighed as he tried on it, although, he didn't the first step on it as he actually stepped on it.

Luca saw there was a chance as he shoved the jackal to an apple tree, everyone burst out laughter and Tu Lawn was sweat-dropped.

"That was rude!" Nana shouted at Luca as made him blushed and humped at her.

Luca felt a little guilty of him as he hopped on the way to Steve, but when he helped him up. He shouted, "That was awesome! Let's do that again!!" the kangaroo was surprised of the Spanish jackal's speech but then he just smiled.

"Trust me, you have seen nothing." He said as he placed his arm on Steve's shoulder and walked back to the others.

"Alright, kids. Let's get started!" Tu Lawn announced and he started the teaching.

The children were cheering and couldn't wait for his teaching, he then began, "First, put your leg with full of strength on the front and then put another leg in the back. And as for Lilly and Azure, used your body and your tail." He demonstrated and so the others followed.

The time had passed about 30 minutes, and they have got used to it, or even mastered of the skill, they even created some moves on it.

Lilly flipped herself in the air and then landed back on the board, which made Wing awed of that!

"Cool moves." He commented her and made them blushed at the same time!

"Thanks, and do you, too." Lilly said, and then they both heard laughter. They turned around and saw Hawk was holding a camera which it was still rolling.

"Wait till this baby show to mom and dad!" he exclaimed and both chased Hawk to get that tape till the noon.

--

_**At noon**_

When everyone finished their dinner, Hannah secretly wrote a letter about her day and the previous day. She ran to the message box and there was a message goose stood on it. Hannah woke him up and handed him the letter.

"Send the letter to the Jade Palace." She whispered and he nodded as he flew off.

'_Hope they will be exciting about my letter.' _Hannah thought with excited as she looked up her left ear, with her mother's hair clip glimmering on it. She smiled and she walked back to the camp house.

--

The letter has reached to the Jade Palace for 5 minutes, just a few miles away from the camp. The masters saw it with joy as they quickly unfolded the letter and read it. But another message goose came from East China as he was patted from a far away there, he reached a message as he gave it to Shifu. Shifu sighed as he read that emergency message alone.

--

_Dear family,_

_Yesterday, me, Lilly and Azure had made a lot of new friends, they were come from different countries that we don't know. And Lilly seemed had a crush on an __American falcon__, Wing. The others and I had a little __prank joke__ on them as we tricked them today._

_As we didn't except that Lilly could want to jump off a __waterfall__ as Wing was going to catch her that was a little bit far from our plan. But it worked, Lilly got a boyfriend! Although, we've got beat by them of being trick on them. And that hurts till now._

_Today, we had learnt lots of cool things that we never leant in training from there, instead, it was fun! And a worker from there name, Tu Lawn, he is a great teacher. He's nice, general and a good teacher to us, he's a __hyena__ as we thought that species would cause nothing but__ killing, tricky and evil__._

_Anyway, there will an __Olympic Game__ this Friday. So, we're looking forward of your coming!_

_Your love,_

_Hannah, Lilly, Azure_

_--_

"Lilly did _what_!?" Crane and Viper were exclaimed of their daughter.

"Once she comes back, she is _so_ big trouble." Crane said as he fletched his wings.

"Calm down, Crane. Don't you figure out that she's alike somebody?" asked Viper with a smile.

"What? Who?" he was confused.

"She's just like you when you were a little bird who can't wait to fly off." she answered and Crane sudden felt embarrassment.

"Students, I've got an emergency!!" Shifu yelled as he rushed and he kicked the training room's door.

"Shifu, what's wrong?" Po asked and Shifu was patting and tried to hold his breathe, and he spoke, "We've got a mission."

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Repel

_Preview:_

_And then he burst out laughter and shouted, "THEY ARE HYBIRDS!!" he shouted and Hannah got shocked most of all as she remembered the first time she heard that word from a master._

_"Don't," Hannah whispered as her anger gathered a dark aura on her left arm, with a Dragon-marked on it, "ever," then the right arm with Phoenix-marked gathered a scarlet flame._

_The little warriors were shocked of their sight, Hannah's eyes were now widened as it glowed, with fire in her eyes, "CALL US HYBIRDS!!" then she fired her left arm dark aura and the flame on her right arm followed by, as it aimed on the foe camp._

_THUMP!!_

_The attacks were failed by Sora blocked them with his short sword and he reflected the attacks to a giant as it smashed into pieces in dust and with some burnt grasses beside it. _


	8. The Repel

Chapter 8: The Repel

Back at the Jade Palace, Shifu was panic of their new mission or more like frightened, liked the case of Wu Lai.

"Shifu, what's wrong? Your acts like you're seeing a ghost." Tigress said as she helped him to sit down and calm himself down.

"Worse." Shifu added, "This _slaughter_ criminal is worse than Wu Lai!" he said as he handed them a scroll with a file on it.

Crane approached it as he unfolded it to see, and the Seven rushed over and see the message.

And then, there was a shocked, the message said that there was an unknown slaughter killer had slaughtered over 100 children and infants, except the adults and elders in the village a few days ago. The file has also included some pictures of there, pictures of the victims and the bloody scenes.

The worst part didn't revealed as Tigress and Viper didn't want to look or hear about it, and that's the killer ate the children! Even worse than Wu Lai of stole the women's internal organs, hair and blood.

"Oh great, more psycho criminal!" Mantis grunted.

"Or maybe worse, look what the victims' parents said." Viper said as she showed the subtitles of them.

_The killer was a hyena!_

"Hannah's letter has mentioned about a hyena! Could it be…" Po claimed and then there was a silence.

"Okay, wait! But why a killer would do a job of teaching in the camp?" Monkey asked.

"Because the camp was sponsored by someone to help the next generation of marital arts and when the camp has full of children, the killer will have a satisfaction of their powers and slaughter!" Crane then explained it with fear.

"Which means…" Mantis has finally got his main point.

"This is a trap!!" the masters all said in unison, and they ran off to the camp.

--

The next morning, the little warriors with their excited hearts have a run race to the centre of the camp, couldn't wait to see their beloved teacher, Tu Lawn.

But then they have exchanged their faces, from happy to disappoint, because today's teacher, was not Tu Lawn.

He was a moose and with two huge horn beside his two sides, and was wearing a military general suit with many badges on his shoulder and his serious face without any smile looked a strict person in children's mind.

"Troops!" he shouted and they were shocked, and then, "ATTENTION!" he shouted again and they couldn't help but saluted to the moose.

"I'm General Shang and your troop leader in this camp!" he introduced himself and talked lots of stuff about the camp activities.

"Hey, I remember that this is no military school." Hawk joked in whispered to Azure and she agreed.

Suddenly, a wind swung between them and saw the moose was standing in front of them and bended himself to their height, and shouted again, "Are you mocking me?" then they saw Azure's eyes were full of water.

'_Oh snap!' _Hannah thought.

"WAAAAA--!!" then there was a flood, although Azure was the next Dragon Warrior of Water and when she cried, tears became a flood!

"Azure, stop crying and I'll give you my candies!!" Lilly yelled and the she has sudden stopped the crying and the flood has faded away.

"Whoa! What was that crazy noises and the water about!?" yelled from the other side, there was another international camp beside this camp, more like an enemy!

A reindeer came here and with some campers behind his back, they were from Egypt, Newland, Rome, Italy and French! Few countries but the numbers were many!

"Why are you here, Rain?" Shan asked impatiently.

"I was come here to see how the kids being under teaching by you. But clearly, you're not teaching instead of teach them how to swim!!" Rain said straight and Shang was speechless.

Then the enemy kids from that camp walked closer to Hannah them, a female jackal from Egypt said, "Hey guys, look. This is a circus!" she claimed and they laughed at them.

"That was mean!" Hannah shouted.

"No, I'll show you what 'mean' is, loser." She then wanted to straight a punch on her chest but then Hannah quickly dodged it and returned her a kick on the chest, but then her leg was stopped in an inch distance on the jackal's chest.

Then they heard the chorus of, "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"What's going on here?" Rain and Shang came here just in time before the fight really started.

"They insulted us, said that we're a circus!" Hawk reported.

"Is that true?" Rain asked and they nodded.

"Nice!" they were shocked, and didn't have imagined that he would say that as an answer for them. He kept on, "But first, they are not circus." He said as it surprised them

And then he burst out laughter and shouted, "THEY ARE HYBIRDS!!" he shouted and Hannah got shocked most of all as she remembered the first time she heard that word from a master.

"Don't," Hannah whispered as her anger gathered a dark aura on her left arm, with a Dragon-marked on it, "ever," then the right arm with Phoenix-marked gathered a scarlet flame.

The little warriors were shocked of their sight, Hannah's eyes were now widened as it glowed, with fire in her eyes, "CALL US HYBIRDS!!" then she fired her left arm dark aura and the flame on her right arm followed by, as it aimed on the foe camp.

_THUMP!!_

The attacks were failed by Sora blocked them with his short sword and he reflected the attacks to a giant as it smashed into pieces in _dust _and with some burnt grasses beside it.

As just in time Hannah has finally snapped herself back to normal again. She slowly opened her eyes and saw in shocked, as she saw that people were staring at her in different faces.

Some were frightened, scared, shocked, surprised, angered, mad, furious, whimper and hatred!

When she tried to explain, Shang stopped her, "No need to say anything, little tiger. Your attitudes are unacceptable as I have no choice but to…" Shang then interrupted by someone.

"Wait! You are not going to forbid her to do the activities for the rest of the camp, are you?" It was Tu Lawn and he was trying to defend Hannah.

"She has left me no choice, you saw her damage, and she _almost_ kills us all!" Shang said it straight as it stabbed her heart.

"She's just a girl, and she has feelings. Come on, don't be that cruel." Tu Lawn pleased him and Shang sighed.

He turned to Hannah and leaned his face close to hers, "Now listen to me, girl. If you ever do that, I will make your life into a living nightmare!" he frightened her and she felt shiver on her back. And the moose walked away and so the foe camp, didn't want to hang out with them too much longer.

The warriors were started to walk, and when Hannah tried to approach Nana. Fred smacked her paws off Nana and gave her a glare, Nana looked at her with her eyes were watered and she felt an untellable feeling… _Afraid_.

And so the others were afraid of her as they tried to have a distance away from her, but Lilly and Azure were not instead they were at her side, she felt little joy of that.

"They'll understand…" Lilly tried to cheer her tiger friend up, but then Hannah blocked her words.

"Leave me alone for a moment, please." She begged of them and they commanded as they left.

She walked alone in a forest, the Sacred Forest of Peace, she walked the deeper and deeper in it, and so her mind has conjured the promise that she made from her parents,

_Just promise us never see yourself a monster or a freak._

But then she couldn't fulfill that promise and she whispered, "You're wrong, dad. I am a monster and a freak. I'm no deserves to live." she then sobbed and cried alone in the forest with no one noticed till the moon has hanged in the sky.

--

_**Back at the Furious Seven and Shifu**_

They were running as fast as possible to the kung fu camp, Tigress has suddenly stopped as the others have stopped.

"Tigress?" Po asked worriedly, Tigress growled in pain as she kneeled herself on the ground.

Then Tigress has fainted, the others were shocked and they rushed over to her side, Shifu held her pulse, it still moving but something was wrong, she's pregnant!?

"Shifu, how's she?" Viper asked with worry.

"She's pregnant." Shifu simply answered and they were widened and then they all stared at Po.

"Hey, don't look at me! I didn't know it either!" Po claimed himself.

Then, Tigress's eyes slowly opened and saw everyone was looked at her with worries, she asked, "What's going on?"

"Well, you sort of fainted before. And Shifu checked your pulse and then he said that you're…um…uh." Crane couldn't say that word, felt a little embarrassment.

"Pregnant?" Tigress asked quickly.

"Yea, that's it!" Crane said, Tigress sighed.

"How long was your pregnancy?" Tai Lung asked.

"About 1 month, I just wanted to give you guys, especially Po, to have a surprise. But then, I guess it is a bad timing now." She answered.

"Ya think!?" Monkey and Mantis said in unison.

"Anyway, Tigress. You can still fight, but you could only use the simple kung fu attacks on the foes, got it?" Shifu ordered her and she nodded firmly as she stood up, helped by Po.

"You should have told me at the first place." He whispered.

"I was trying to give you a surprise, that's all." She whispered.

"Well, no matter what you do, you always surprise or amaze me." Po said as he kissed her cheek and carried her on a bridal style and helped her on the run.

--

Please & Review!

Next Chapter: Misunderstood

_Preview:_

_"Mr. Tu Lawn! There's something wrong with Mr. Shang, he is going to plan an evil deal with us! We've gotta do something!!" Nana exclaimed._

_"Oh, but my dear. I'm fear that Mr. Shang wasn't the mastermind of this." Tu Lawn said in a cold tone, the little warriors were a little confused and yet felt shiver spines on the back._

_"I'm the real mastermind of this." he then leaned himself to their heights and said with a smirk. _


	9. Misunderstood

Chapter 9: Misunderstood

_**Back at the Camp house**_

Lilly and Azure looked crazy of Hannah, she wasn't sow up at dinner, neither she wasn't at the camp house.

Then, Nana, Fred and Sora were both appeared at the same time in the house, and Fred asked, "What's going on?"

"Hannah is missing! She wasn't at dinner and now she isn't in here, too!" Azure started whimpered.

"Relax, Lilly. I'm sure she'll be fine." Nana simply said as she approached Azure to stop her crying.

"She won't be fine." Lilly murmured as she caught the attention.

"What did you said?" Nana asked.

"I said. She won't be fine, right after what we did to her!" Lilly then shouted.

"What do you mean? We didn't do anything to her!" Fred claimed.

"To you, you may think you didn't. But to her, " she then Lilly as her tears started drip drop on the floor. She went on, "it made her like a sword stabbed her heart." She finished as she ran off to continue look for Hannah.

Just then, Sora didn't speak anything but he slowly walked to the door, Nana stood up and asked, "Sora, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her." He said and he asked them in a tone, "Don't you guys ever felt guilty of being double-cross of your friends?" Then he ran off.

"Friends…" Nana murmured, and Fred started to feel ashamed of himself back when he smacked her paws to get her away from Nana.

'_We were wrong…' _Nana's mind has finally made up and so did Fred as they recalled the other campers to help on searching.

--

_**Meanwhile…**_

Back to Hannah, she was still crying in the forest until someone gave her a handkerchief, when she looked up, it was Lilly and Sora! They have found her.

"How did you guys find me?" Hannah sniffed as Sora helped her to sniffle it out.

"We heard someone cried in the forest while we were looking for you. And I recognized that cries." Lilly explained with a small smile.

Hannah and Sora chuckled, and Sora said, "You didn't do anything wrong." Hannah was gasped, _did he talk to her?_ _He didn't really speak too much with her or the others more than three words!_

"But, I almost kill you guys… _nearly_." She whispered the last word. Then suddenly, Ember, the Phoenix Guardian of Hannah, has revealed herself in front of them.

"Look, Hannah. You did that because your anger has unleashed the power, it's usual at the beginning. But then, you will learn how to control it." She explained as she approached to the white tiger.

"Wow! Hannah, you didn't even mention that you had a Phoenix Guardian!" Lilly was surprised of her friend and so did Sora.

"Guys, this is Ember. Ember, this is Lilly and Sora." Hannah then quickly introduced her guardian and her friends.

"Wow, I wish that I have my own sacred guardian." Lilly still excited of her seen and began to imagine of her imaginary guardian.

"Actually, Lilly, you do have a sacred guardian and so do your little sister." Ember simply said.

"Really?" she squeakily asked, and she nodded.

"Just when the time comes, your guardian will soon reveal." She added.

"Huh?" Sora spotted that something has lit up behind them as he turned around. There was a little house there with lights up.

"I wonder who lives in the forest." Lilly asked and Ember vanished herself and back into Hannah's body.

"Only one way to find out." She replied as she walked in the front. And so they walked to the wood house to see who lived in there at the middle of night.

--

_**Back to the Furious Seven and Shifu**_

They had made it to the Kung Fu Camp, and saw lots of children hanging each lantern of them walking around and shouting, they wondered as they walked one of them, Nana.

"Hey, kids. Why aren't you guys in bed instead of shouting someone's name?" Po asked.

Then, they saw she was sobbing as they shocked, "We lost our best friend and we done a terrible thing to her!" she claimed as she cried loud.

"Nana! Nana!" then someone called her as they turned around, it was Wing and Hawk!

"Well, any signs of them?" she asked worriedly.

"No! We've searched the Skateboard Area and the Camp Houses, there were no signs of Hannah!" he said.

"WHAT!?" The kung fu masters all shout in unison.

"Neither Lilly and Sora were missing, too!" Fred added.

"What!? Not Lilly, too!" Wing said.

"You mean Hannah and Lilly were both missing?" Mantis asked and they nodded.

"And, who are you?" Wing asked.

Just then, Azure showed up and she saw her parents and shouted in joy, "Mommy! Daddy!" she ran to Crane and Viper and jumped into their embrace.

"Mommy? Daddy? And that means…" before Fred could ask, Po cut in.

"We're the Furious Seven and we're Hannah, Lilly and Azure's family." Po explained. And the masters could the eyes of the little warriors were shocked.

The warriors were snapped awake by Luca the kangaroo's shout, "Hey guys, I searched the centre, there was also no signs of them either." He then patted.

"Oh, Hannah." Tigress started to cry as she hid herself in Po's chest.

"And by that you said that you all done something terrible to Hannah, and what was that?" Monkey asked straightly.

And so, the little warriors had told them everything about today, from morning to now and from Rain till Hannah's unleashed anger. The kung fu masters were astounded of their hear, Hannah had never unleashed her secret power before, neither Lilly nor Azure.

"And then, we were wrong of our behavior as we want say sorry to her." Nana added.

"I'm sure she will forgive you." Tigress said softly.

"Then, you could help us on the river and we search on the forest." They understood as they split up.

--

When Hannah, Lilly and Sora have approached the wooden house, but it looked like no one has been living there for over a year. But there was a light in there as made their curious heart reached up.

They made themselves a pyramid as Sora was the one who carry the white tiger and a viper weights, and Hannah was the one who in charge on peeking.

Hannah peeked and saw that someone was watching a thick book, it was General Shang or they would like to say Mr. Shang. He was widened at the book, and it looked like an ancient book with some different runes pictures in it.

Suddenly, Lilly accidentally used her tail to kick a metal board as it fell on the ground with a huge sound.

"Who's there!!" the moose shouted.

"RUNNN!!" Sora yelled as they ran as quick as possible, away the sight of the wooden house. Until they got hit and bounced off on the ground by Nana, Fred, Wing, Hawk, Luca and Shan.

"Urgh, my head hurts…huh?" Hannah rubbed her back head and she slowly saw who was in front of their blocking.

"Hannah / Guys!?" they all said in unison in different words.

"We have been looking everywhere for you." Nana said but then interrupted by Hannah.

"No, stay away from me! I'm a monster." She whispered the last sentence and then she realized that she was in a group hug.

"You're not a monster, silly. You're our friend and we're really, _really_ sorry for what we did." Sora whispered in her ear as she was blushed scarlet.

"Come on, let's head back. Your parents are here, too." Fred added.

Hannah and Lilly have sudden widened in shock, "Our parents are here!?" they nodded.

"Wow, that's a surprise. I had sent a letter to them that this Friday is the Olympic Game which I wanted to invite them there, but didn't expect that they will be here so soon," Hannah then laughed silly but then she got hit in her mind as she must say it.

"I have almost forgotten! We saw Mr. Shang was up to no good in the abandoned wooden house!!" Lilly and Sora were completely forgotten that, either.

"Wooden house? Mr. Shang?" they were confused as Hannah was the one who explained the whole story.

After that, they were astounded and Fred thought a plan, "We should tell Mr. Tu Lawn. He knows what to do!!" they nodded as they ran to his office.

--

In Tu Lawn's office, Tu Lawn was reading a book silently until he got interrupted by Hannah and the others.

"What? What? What's going on here?" he exclaimed.

"Mr. Tu Lawn! There's something wrong with Mr. Shang, he is going to plan an evil deal with us! We've gotta do something!!" Nana exclaimed.

"Oh, but my dear. I'm afraid that Mr. Shang wasn't the mastermind of this." Tu Lawn said in a cold tone, the little warriors were a little confused and yet felt shiver spines on the back.

"I'm the _real_ mastermind of this." he then leaned himself to their heights and said with a smirk.

They have _misunderstood_ him all time…

--

Please & Review!

Next Chapter: The Waterfall of Death

_Preview:_

_"Oh, I almost forgot." Tu Lawn said in innocent tone, and then he used claws opened Hannah's chest as blood sparkled his arms._

_SLASH!_

_The Furious Seven and the children saw it with widened and frightened, Wu Lai saw in satisfaction of it as Tu Lawn took out Hannah's liver out her body._

_"...Mom...DD...Dad..." Hannah's tears started streaming as her eyes were look like lifeless but her mind was clear._

_"Good-bye, kiddo." Then he released his paws as he dropped her on the cliff and straight into the water of the waterfall, no one will ever survive of this. _

_"HANNAHHHH--!!" Tigress's screams have echoed in the air. _


	10. The Waterfall of Death

**Guys, guys! I know the the preview of this chapter that added on the previous chapter was a little bloody to you guys, and trust me, I did that in my 'Case Within Love', you know. **

**But believe me, Hannah will be alright, instead she's immortal, watch this!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Waterfall of Death

"You're…You're the mastermind of this?" Fred stammered and the others started walked back as Tu Lawn walked towards them.

"I'm afraid so, and I thought I told you and him not to stay near the forest, but I guess there's no hiding from his eyes." He said with chuckled.

"But, that's a lie! You're kind to us and taught us lots of things, and this is all a lie?" Nana claimed.

"Wow, I feel bad for myself," he said and then he went on, "NAH!!" he let out an evil laughs.

"I knew hyenas were tricky and evil!" Hawk claimed himself.

"We don't have time for claiming." The others shouted at him.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind them, and they saw is a fox, Wu Lai, he has healed and now he used the Sleepy Powder on them as made them dozing!

Before Hannah fell into the darkness, she's whispered, _'Mom, dad, help me…'_

The voice of the little white tiger has sent to the hearts of the couple as they heard their daughter cried for help.

Tigress and Po clenched their amulets and both whispered, _"Hannah…"_

Suddenly, an arrow shot on the ground right beside them, Po recalled his friends to come here and saw a letter tied on the arrow.

Tigress picked it up and read it loud.

--

_If you ever want to see your precious daughters again, come over to the top cliff of the waterfall. Be there all at once, or they will die!_

_PS: I'm still alive, ready to finish my unfinished business._

_--_

Tigress and Viper both shocked of the last sentence as they almost fainted but Po and Crane approached their wives.

"Father, this…" Tai Lung stammered, too.

"Yes, I'm afraid that Wu Lai has returned." He said firmly.

"I know we should have killed him in the first place!" Mantis shouted as he smashed a rock by released his anger.

"Or, we should never help them to assign this stupid camp!" Monkey then shouted, too.

"Calm yourself, Mantis! Monkey! We've just need a plan, that's it." Viper said and they agreed.

"Viper is right. We must stick together so we can go trough this." Tigress said and they started to run to the top cliff of the waterfall where next to them.

--

_**At the Waterfall cliff**_

Wing, Hawk, Lilly, Sora, Nana and Fred were all locked up in a cage, as Wu Lai was in guard. Although, the fox slipped his eyes to the un-full of ages (18 year old) girls and started to imagine how to kill them without any screams from their throats.

"You better let you go, you bastard!!" Sora shouted at Tu Lawn who was hanged Hannah with rope tied her up and reached his arm at the cliff as it was such a _height_ from up there.

Hannah's eyes slowly opened from her sleep and the only thing she knew, that she was tied up and hanging upon a cliff!

"What…What is going on here?" she was frightened as she's afraid of heights.

"Looks who finally wake up." She turned her head as she saw Tu lawn was holding a knife on his paws and played with it in relax.

"Tu Lawn! You were a nice teacher to us at the first place, but now I see that you're a _cruel_, _selfish_ and _bloody_ _murder_!" she shouted.

The hyena approached his chest as he said, "Oh, what a beautiful words you describe me. Actually, I used that act every time when I tried to sneak inside somewhere and it always worked!" he then claimed, Hannah and the others heard it with anger as they really wanted to punch and kiss his butt. Suddenly, someone has shouted out of the two in-training Dragon Warriors' names.

"Hannah!"

"Lilly!"

When Hannah and Lilly both turned their heads and saw their family, so did Azure, were here, and came to rescue them.

"Mom! Dad!" Hannah and Lilly shouted out joy in unison.

Hannah struggled herself as Tu Lawn's knife was against her throat. If she moves, her throat will be slit!

"Stop or this little thing will fall or kill." Tu Lawn commanded as they stopped.

Tai Lung saw Wu Lai and shouted, "You're still alive!?"

"Glad this mate healed me after that incident." He explained.

"LET HER GO!" Tigress demanded the hyena as they all stance up in fighting styles.

Tu Lawn didn't respond as he gave her a normal face and said, "Okay." He then cut off the rope that hanged the little white tiger.

"No!!" the masters shouted as Tu Lawn quickly caught her in one paw in time, they sighed of relief.

"If you don't do exactly I say, I will drop her and send her to the Planet of Enlightment!" he threaten them as they have no choice but removed their fighting stances.

"Good." He let out a smirk as he dropped Hannah.

"Ahhh--!" Hannah's scream has stopped as she was caught by Tu Lawn, again, she was panicked of the heights. She patted as she looked at the face of the hyena.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Tu Lawn said in innocent tone, and then he used claws opened Hannah's chest as blood sparkled his arms.

_SLASH!_

The Furious Seven and the children saw it with widened and frightened, but Wu Lai saw in satisfaction of it as Tu Lawn took out Hannah's liver out her body.

"...Mom...DD...Dad..." Hannah's tears started streaming as her eyes were looking like lifeless but her mind was clear.

"Good-bye, kiddo." Then he released his paws as he dropped her on the cliff and straight into the water of the waterfall, no one will ever survive of this.

"HANNAHHHH--!!" Tigress's screams have echoed in the air.

Tu Lawn watched this scene in satisfaction as he burst out a psycho's evil laughs, if you watched the_ 'The Lion King'_, then you know how the hyenas' laughter.

"You liar! You promised that you would let her go!" Po yelled at the murder.

"I didn't made that promise, you just made it up!" he chuckled as Tigress had had enough.

She rushed to him as she was trying give him a paw strike of Tiger style, but then Tu Lawn was fast enough as he quickly took a weapon of his to hit her!

Tigress cried out with pain as she barely stood on the ground, Po quickly get her back to the group, the others looked at the weapon, it was a whip!

Tu Lawn took a closer look on Hannah's liver and sniffed on it, he let out a moan and he spoke, "Ah yes! I love the blood of a child in fresh, especially from a Dragon Warrior!" he laughed again, more madness.

"Hannah, she can't be dead!" Lilly whispered.

"Face it, Lilly. She's **dead**!" Nana stated.

"No! I can sense her, she's still **alive**, but weakly. Hope there's someone who could find her as soon as possible." Lilly prayed on the sky, hope the spirits will protect her.

--

Although, Lilly was right, Hannah was still alive, but barely. She was on the shore with lots of blood loss, she thought that she couldn't stand in any much longer.

She glanced at her wound which it has bleed too much, she must think fast before she felt in coma to death, I'm not going to die, I'll survive for Mom and Dad... she thought as her Dragon-birth-marked arm lit up a flame.

Her eyebrows let out a sweat as she decided, she slowly used her flame to burn her wound for stopped the bleeding, she groaned of pain, she never felt any pain before and she fought back her tears until wound has completely stopped.

But then there was a mysterious figure stood upon her and carried her before she fell into the darkness.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Ally (A/N: This time I cut some scenes in it, not the whole scene.)

Preview:

_"You're _**_immortal_**_, Hannah! That's why you're still alive." Ember claimed._

_"Tu Lawn is going to summoned the Dark Dragon by your blood!" General Shang said and Hannah was astounded of the fact._

_"In this rate, you have now have the power that could transform into a _**_Phoenix_**_!" _

_"Are you with me?" Hannah asked Shang with a smile._


	11. Ally

Chapter 11: Ally

Back to Tu Lawn, he was dealing with the Furious Seven and Shifu. While they were fighting, Lilly used her tail secretly make the bars of the cage bended for everyone's escape.

Wu Lai spotted Sora that something reminds him as he leaned his face close to his, Sora started to freak out and said, "Wha…What are staring at?"

'_Strange…where did I saw him before?' _he thought as his mind got a hit and remembered the species of Sora.

"Oh! Now I remember," Sora was confused but yet he was afraid, "You're that same cub when I was searching on pretty women, I consider that she was a _fine_ wolf. And you know, you'd have the same eyes of hers." The fox snickered as he saw the eyes of one of his _collections_ were widened.

Sora heard it as he felt his blood boiled, he wanted to ripe him apart and tear him into pieces, to avenge of his mother. He recalled his memory when he was five.

_**--Flashback--**_

_Sora was living happily with his parents in a somewhere village of Japan. He, Nana and Fred were both Fok Ninjas as they were childhood friends. Sora was a cheerful and joyful little sliver wolf, until a day when he was helping his mother._

_His mother was a beautiful and intelligence woman of all village, although she worked on farming._

_One day, Sora wanted to help her as he ran over his mother and said, "O-ka san, let me help you!" he pleaded._

_She smiled at her son and she spoke, "Okay, help me to pick up the corns from that field." She directed him and he grew a big smile on his face as he ran off to get a basket, the mother chuckled of this sight._

"_I must help my mother more, so she could spend more times with me." He carried this thought as he has quickly finished his works._

_Then suddenly, he heard a scream, a scream from his mother, he dropped his filled with corns basket as he ran quickly as lightning to his mother._

_When he got there, a pool of blood he stepped on, his eyes grew widened as he saw his mother lay down on it, lifelessly and without any breathing._

'_It's my fault, if I didn't leave her there alone, she wouldn't be ended up like this!' he blamed himself as he swore he will never speak to anyone again._

_**--End of Flashback--**_

"All these times, I had been blamed myself of my mistake," he whispered, and then he started spoke out loud, "but I see that you're the real one who I blame now!" he snarled at Wu Lai as he struggled inside the cage.

"Easy there, fella. You're lucky that I hadn't killed you right now." Wu Lai said as he left as he tried to assist Tu Lawn.

Sora then had done something that he hadn't done for a very long time, he cried. Tears were streaming out his eyes for his long times' sadness and pain in his heart, he had finally let it out.

Nana saw it and she patted his back, Lilly then finally made the bars bended as big as enough could make everyone escape, she told Sora to go out first.

"Sora, Hannah needs your help! You must get out of here!" Lilly ordered, Sora nodded as he sniffed.

"Hannah? She's still alive?" he questioned and she replied him by a firm nod.

"Right now she _needs_ you, now go!" she said again and Sora quickly go through the bars, and when Lilly was next, she was interrupted by a knife as it has stabbed her tail.

"Ahhh!!" Lilly cried with pain and the cried has heard by Crane.

"Lilly!" Crane shouted and forgot Tu Lawn was behind him, with his evil smile and a whip holding his paws. When Crane didn't have any time to turn back, he could feel that the hyena will use his full strength to swing his whip.

_SWUNG!_

The sound of the whip was clear and loud, Crane's straw hat has fell on the ground and Viper saw as she cried, "Crane!!"

Blood started bleed from his wounded back, the whip has caused him a lot of damage on his back as he couldn't bend or fly!

But he fought back his pain as he stood up weakly, facing his opponent. Tu Lawn smirked, Wu Lai shouted, "Yo! That wolf got away!"

"Leave him! He couldn't do anything to stop this." He commanded.

"Crane, are you okay?" Monkey asked worriedly, but then his wing pushed them away from him as he walked forward.

Viper ran over him and yelled at him, "What are you doing? You're going to get yourself kill." She tried to stop him but then she pulled in front of Crane as their lips were met of their tender kiss.

A moment later, their lips were apart and Crane smiled at her, said, No matter how I end, I always love you." He said with his eyes started to slip a tear.

The viper started whimpered and she hugged her beloved tightly, and whispered in his ear, "Promise that you won't die."

Then he returned her a hug to his wife and promised, "I promise!" he said with confidence.

He suddenly snapped out as he saw Tu Lawn wanted to take another strike. Crane quickly pushed Viper away as he suffered the next pain of the whip, "Now go! Go take care the kids, I'll hold him as long as possible!!" Viper saw her husband in suffer as she felt her heart broken.

Crane saw Viper was still standing there and shouted at her, "Go!!" Viper has snapped as her body started to move but her mind didn't want to.

Tigress used her Tiger style kung fu to break the lock and so the children were escaped, Viper hugged her daughters tightly as she didn't want them to hear the pain cries of Crane.

Shifu approached to Viper and said, "We can't let him down." Viper nodded as she quickly took the children to the centre camp.

--

_Meanwhile, Hannah was in a short coma and she slowly opened her eyes, she was in the darkness._

_Then, she heard a familiar voice, "Hannah!" she turned her head and she saw her Phoenix Guardian, Ember._

_"Ember!" she cried as she ran over to her._

_When she jumped into the Phoenix's warm embrace, she cried and Ember was confused, "Why are you crying?" she asked._

_"I'm dead and the ones who love me are..." she was stopped by Ember's giggled._

_"What's so funny?" now it's Hannah's turn to confuse._

_"You're not dead, silly." she replied._

_"What!?" she shouted._

_"You're __**immortal**__, Hannah! That's why you're still alive." Ember claimed._

_"Come again!?" she needed to hear it again._

_"You're immortal until the day you marry and breed a child to continue your royal blood." she explained._

_"Wow." Hannah felt a little impress of herself, then if she's immortal, then she's not _**dead**_!_

_"Yes, you're not dead and you will wake up to stop Tu Lawn's evil plan!" Ember reminded her as she conjured the scene how he slashed her chest and took her flesh liver out of her body, it creeps her out._

_Ember went on,"In this rate, you have now had the power that could transform into a __**Phoenix**__! You must hurry before he done a horrible thing!" Hannah nodded and a light flashed the area and she backed to the real world._

_--_

"Ohhh, my head!" she grunted of her headache as she found herself in a office.

"You're awake?" she quickly turned her head but her wound made her groaned in pain, thought her immortal body will heal her in no time, but then she thought that she could live but the pain of wounds will still suffered on her.

She took a peak of her back and saw General Shang was behind her, scrubbing his gun.

"Gen...General Shang? What are you doing here?" she confused ask.

"That's the same question I want to ask you." he replied. And he went on, "It's a miracle to you that anyone had that wound."

"(chuckle)... Yea, I'm a one lucky girl." she murmured.

Then she remembered something, "Say, why were you at that abandoned wooden house and looked at a thick book?" she asked.

"That was you guys?" he chuckled, "That's because I seen Tu Lawn had acted strange and so I followed him until I reached that wooden house, and there I saw this ancient book." he said as he handed Hannah the same thick book at the wooden house.

"This book is written by a Chinese sorcerer or an alchemist, it taught how to learn to use the dark magic and create something which doesn't belong to this world, also the ingredients of these creations."

"I found the page that Tu Lawn ripped form it. But most of them were ancients words as I couldn't read them instead of looking at the pictures." he explained, although Hannah had a sudden something gotten her, she could read it!

"I...I think I can read it." she stammered.

"That's impossible! No one could translate these except the Emperor Loung!" he stated.

"But I really understand it!" she defended herself, Shang saw her eyes were glimmering and in confidence.

He sighed as he thought he might be crazy, "Fine, I'm listening." He said and she started.

_The Dark Dragon_

_The most powerful creature of all_

_Darker than the darkness_

_Evil as the Darkness_

_In order to create it_

_A Rune of Underworld for summon_

_100 children blood for its drink_

_5 infants' internal organs for its feast_

_And the last ingredient was the most important of all_

_The blood of the immortal soul for its internal life_

She finished as she got frightened (A/N: Like R.L Stine's fictions.) and then she turned her sight to Shang, she could see that his legs were shuddering.

"I'm the last ingredient…" she whispered.

"Tu Lawn is going to summon the Dark Dragon by your blood!" General Shang said and Hannah was astounded of the fact.

Hannah landed herself on the floor and walked herself to the front door, Shang stopped her, "Where do you think you're going? It's no safe there!"

"I'm the one who given him the last ingredient and I will be the one who going to stop him." She said and the moose was a little impress of this little white tiger, he thought he maybe misunderstood her.

"Are you with me?" Hannah asked Shang with a smile.

Shang didn't respond but he picked up his gun and he smiled, Hannah took that as a yes, and they ran off the office into the forest for a hidden place.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Eyes of Open Hearts

_Preview:_

_"What I really to say is, that I like you." Sora said as he blushed into scarlet._

_"You know what? I have a twin brother name Hon." She lied as Ember told her to do it, she told her that it will be help on someday._

_"What…What's happening to me?" Lilly questioned herself as she could breathe underneath the water and she could see herself she started to…change. **A lot of change.**_


	12. The Eyes of Open Hearts

**A/N: Sorry for update so late, thought the rest of this story, and the names of the chapters had been done, but not yet finish. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: The Eyes of the Open Hearts

_**At the Centre Camp**_

While the Furious warriors and Shifu had rescued all the campers, except one warrior left behind.

Viper was sobbing for her husband, and Lilly and Azure rushed over to her and asked, "Mommy, where's daddy?" Azure asked in innocent tone.

"Oh sweetie, daddy is helping us to keep us away from the bad guys." She could only answer that.

Just then, Shifu came beside Po and Tigress, Tigress was still over depress of Hannah's death, "This…wasn't suppose to be happened." He sighed.

"Tigress, you must stay in a good mood, or the baby won't be healthy." Po whispered her, even he knew it wasn't a good time.

"How could I be in a good mood when our daughter died in front of us?" she shouted at him with her eyes full of rage, but slowly she calmed down. Tigress's paws covered her face and cried in Po's chest, Po gently patted his wife's back.

_THUMB!!_

An earthquake has happened and there was a blast from the top cliff of the waterfall. When Shifu looked up, and saw Tu Lawn was yelling something which they don't understand it.

--

Hannah and Shang has spotted too, they both saw it in horror and saw he was spreading the blood, that he killed for, on the ground in the circle of the rune which was the same rune in the book.

And then there was a dark mist blown and green flame flashed appeared, something terribly will happen.

--

_**At the Cliff of Waterfall**_

"Oh mighty, Dark Dragon," he then spread more blood in the mist. "I given you the blood for your drink!"

Then, he slaughtered the internal organs into pieces and threw them into the flames, when it burnt them, many sadness, moans, cries, screams has shouted in the flames as it appeared the pictures of the victims. "Organs for your feast…"

"And last…" he murmured as he reached Hannah's liver and he squashed it as the pain has sent to Hannah's chest.

--

"Urgh!!" she shouted in pain as she clenched her chest, although Shang didn't know what was going on to her.

Her eyes stared at her burnt chest, and felt the missing part of her body had been squashed as her hearts beating faster and faster, and she looked up at the cliff again.

_He __almost__ had done it… _she thought with sweating.

--

"The blood for your internal life… NOW RISE!!" before he pour the blood of Hannah's into the rune, he got stopped by someone.

When he looked back, it was Crane!

His body was full of wounds and scratches by Tu Lawn's whip, even he barely stood but his mind and the power of the kung fu master was strong. He tried to rise up his wings, it felt like hanging a ton bricks on his wings, he ignored the pain and the weight as he flew!

He had used something he hadn't used in many years as he yelled, "WIND!" the Wind Dragon of his appeared.

"Long time no see, my old friend!" said Wind, Crane gave him a weak smile.

"Take that liver away from that hyena's hands!" he commanded and the Dragon nodded as it rises up a tornado blown the hyena's standard, and the squashed liver has fallen in the waterfall.

"NO! Now the Dark Dragon could not live for eternity." He murmured. Then, he stared at Crane in hatred and rage.

Crane saw the situation as he whispered to Wind, he couldn't fly now, "Wind, do me a favor."

"Anything." He replied.

"Push me to the cliff." He simply asked.

"What!? You could have killed yourself, are you crazy?" the Dragon was exclaimed.

"Crazy?" he chuckled, "I had been living a crazy life." He said as he gave his Dragon another weak smile, although Wind didn't have any idea what he was thinking but he could only wish that he knew what he was doing.

"Now do it." He said.

Wind nodded as he carried Crane flew passed Wu Lai and Tu Lawn till the cliff and vanished himself in the air as he left Crane falling into the waterfall!

Tu Lawn picked up the straw hat of Crane and stared at it a moment, Wu Lai watched the whole scene that Crane was truly had fallen into the waterfall, there was a less hope to survive this fall with those wounds on him.

"That crane is suicide." Wu Lai said, and Tu Lawn shook his head.

"No, he was up to something." He whispered.

Suddenly, a roar behind him as he turned around and then he smirked, the Dark Dragon has completed, _almost_ complete.

"Come,_ my pet_. We have a lot of works to do." He said as he hid the straw hat behind him and hopped himself on the head of the Dark Dragon, and they headed themselves to the camp for a bloody battle.

But they were misunderstood on Crane, he did the falling on purpose because someone caught him.

He was floating on the surface as he acted like he was dead but he not, as he spoke, "Hey, honey, could you put me down gently?"

A figure appeared on the shore, it was Viper! Crane had used their _'Lover Telepathy'_ , which he found at the time when Viper got captured by Wu Lai on the mission, to manage call Viper to prepare herself on the shore on using her Water Dragon powers as the water showed a giant water ball for able to catch Crane while he was falling and then floated like dead.

Viper was crying of joy as she saw her husband was alive, she quickly summoned the water ball floated back on the shore as it surfed Crane back.

"Ouch, that's how you being _gentle_? You know--" he then cut by Viper's passionately kiss and the crane started relax on it as he kissed her even more passion.

When they broke up the kiss, Viper suddenly slapped Crane's face, Crane was confused and he asked, "What was _that_ for?" then he was widened as he saw Viper's eyes were in tears but with a glare.

"Don't ever do that again, do you hear me!!" she shouted at him and then she cried in his feathery chest loudly, cried out her pain of afraid of losing him and heart broken.

Crane now knew what was going on as he patted his beloved's back and whispered with lovely and some sweet words in her ear, but the most importantly words has marked her heart deeply, _"I will never leave you…"_

Viper sniffed and took a deep breathe and spoke, "Come, the kids are worrying about you." She said as she used her tail to pull the crane's wounded wing.

"Right, didn't remember I can't fly now." He chuckled.

"When we get back there, I'll give you a special treatment." She hissed which made Crane frowned as he thought that the two couples had thought the same idea, and they smiled walked back to the centre camp.

--

Back to Hannah, Shang asked her worriedly, "Hey, are you okay, kid?"

Hannah was clutching her chest and gave him a strong face for hiding her pain, "Yea, I'm fine. It hurts a while." She replied.

BRUSH!

Something was behind brushes, Shang and Hannah were both stay ready in fighting stance, although Shang was holding a gun as he aimed the brushes and yelled.

"Who goes there? Show yourself!!" he demanded.

"Whoa, hold your fire, solider, I mean, general! It's me, Sora!" Sora shouted as he appeared from the brushes.

"Sora? I thought you guys were been captured!?" Hannah asked.

"We were, but Lilly helped us escaped and her tail got stabbed by a knife." He explained.

Hannah then gasped, "That's it! They'll pay for this!" she announced.

"…Hannah, can I talk for a moment, please?" Sora asked with his face bluahed.

"Okay." Hannah became nervous as she followed him, Shang followed behind.

But then, Sora gave the moose a glare, "On private!"

He shocked and watched the two walked away from him not too far away, he smirked at them, _'Ah…Young love.'_ He thought.

The two little warriors then made themselves beside a small lake, Sora look down on the lake as he saw the reflection of his and he took a deep breathe and turned to Hannah.

"Hannah, remember how I silent and not talkable like others?" he asked.

"How can I forget?" she chuckled, "I was trying to cheer you and none of them were worked!" she spotted she has split the bean as she quickly covered her big mouth.

Then, she heard something that she couldn't believe, Sora was…_laughing?_

"Why…Why are you laughing?" Hannah confused asked.

"I'm laughing because," he stopped as he took another deep breathe, "You're the first girl who been trying to cheer me up, except Nana." He stated, and Hannah laughed lightly.

"The reason I brought you here, because…" he started stammered.

"What I really to say is, that I _like_ you." Sora said as he blushed into scarlet.

'_Tell him that you have a twin brother name Hon.'_ Ember used telepathy to Hannah.

'_Why?' _she asked.

'_Trust me and it'll help you in the future.'_ She urged her.

"You know what? I have a twin brother name Hon." She lied as Ember told her to do it, she told her that it will be help on someday.

"Really? Wow, now I can picture it." Sora chuckled as he imagined two Hannahs.

"Hey, you're chuckling." Hannah spotted his laugh was amazing.

"You're right, I guess after I knew that I wasn't the one who responsible to my mother's death, I felt a relief." He guessed.

"Oh, sorry about that mention of your mother's death. And I didn't mean that at the beginning of I could be the first one to send a letter to my family." Hannah apologized.

"There's no need to apologize, in fact, it feels so relax when I found out the truth, you know, of not carrying a heavy package for too long." He explained and she nodded.

The two glanced up on the full moon that shined brightly, "It's such of waste of time to battle under that beautiful moon." Sora sighed.

"Then let's finish this once and for all!!" Hannah shouted.

"Yea!!" he cheerfully smiles, and they ran back to General Shang for a plan.

--

When the Furious Seven and Shifu knew Crane was back, they felt joy as they ran to hug him. Although, Crane was still injured so he need Viper's special treatment.

Lilly and Azure sighed of relieved, Lilly sudden felt hot as she ran to her mother, "Mommy, I felt hot can I go to the forest, no too far away, please?" she begged.

"…Okay, 15 minutes." She stated then she saw her daughter ran like a wind into the forest.

Lilly sat under an oak tree and started to feel the soft winds that blow her mind gracefully. Then suddenly, she could feel the wind was_…talking? A spirit, a ghost, an illusion or an imagination? _She questioned herself.

Then, she felt something was wrong to her body.

"What…What's happening to me?" Lilly questioned herself as she could breathe underneath the water and she could see herself she started to…change. _A lot of change._

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Battle For Blood Part 1

_Preview:_

_"Mom! Dad!" Hannah shouted at her beloved parents._

_"Hannah!" Po and Tigress both said in unison._

_"This is more than a battle, this is war!!" Tu Lawn announced loudly._

_"Man, did every villain always like to have **that** line?" Mantis asked._


	13. The Batter For Blood Part 1

**A/N: Sorry for update so long, because I've got an idea about the sequel of the_ 'Travel in Kung Fu Musical and Past'_, I'll tell you the title, called _'Twisted in Blood Curse'_, got inspired by PS3 _'Siren Blood Curse'_.**

**And also, because of the long battle, so I cut them into parts, so this is just part one, a beginning of the battle, or a war.**

**Hope you all guys like it (V)!**

* * *

** Chapter 13: The Battle For Blood Part 1**

"Ow, my head…" Lilly groaned with pain as she tried to use her tail to rub her head, but then she figured that she wasn't a tail but a paw!

When she finally snapped awake and saw in shocked, she was big, withsilver scales, four sharp claws, and emerald coloured hairs but her eyes was still herself, just like _Wind_ the_ Wind Dragon_, but a little smaller than him.

"What's happening to me!?" she questioned herself loudly.

She was a Dragon, or more like a Wind Dragon, she sudden heard her little twin sister called her, "Lilly! Lilly! Lilly! Where are you?" she shouted.

Although Lilly knew this was now a bad situation, and she didn't know if she could do it, she flew in the air!

Lilly saw her sister spotted her appearance but didn't know who she was, Azure saw it widened as she ran back to the group and tell her friends and family about this.

--

Back to Hannah, Sora asked her about that incident on the waterfall, "By the way, how did you survive an attack like that?" he curiously asked.

"Well, it's hard to explain but…" she then stopped by something, a creature was flying in the air, a Dragon!

"What the heck is that?" Shang asked.

"Beats me." Sora said.

Then, Ember the Phoenix appeared Hannah's side and glanced at the Dragon, "That's your friend, Lilly."

"That's Lilly!? She's not a _Dragon_!!" she claimed.

"She had the power of her father, Crane as the power of the Wind Dragon. It's time for her to transform into a _Dragon_, like you, Hannah, a _Phoenix_." She explained.

Hannah had finally understand the meaning, "But how can we get her?" she asked.

"Concentrate yourself and feel the strength within you bloomed like a fire." She taught her.

"Uh, Hannah, who are you talking to?" Sora asked as he and Shang couldn't see Ember.

The little white tiger started to concentrate herself and all she thinks about was fire, and then flames from the ground or the air has surrounded her. She felt hot at first but then she get used to it as the body started to change.

When the flames faded away, she slowly opened her eyes and saw her body was a bird body and with the scarlet coloured feather and has the same appearance as Ember, except she was not the same height as hers instead a little more height of Shang.

She could see that her two friends were shocked and surprised, Sora seemed calmed as he looked into her eyes, they were still same the emerald jade eyes, "Hannah?" he spoke.

She nodded as she used her face closed to his and rubbed his face, "Wow! This is amazing!" he happily said.

"So am I!" she replied.

She glanced at Lilly who was clueless of her place, "You two stay right here, I've got a Dragon to catch." She joked as she soared.

"She's one brave girl." Shang secretly commented her while she was flying.

"Oh man! What's wrong with me?" Lilly was kept questioning herself until she heard a familiar voice.

"LILLY!" then she turned around and saw a Phoenix was in front of her.

"Gah! A Phoenix!? This is defiantly not my day!!" Lilly started confused.

"Lilly, it's me, Hannah!" she confessed herself.

"Hannah?" Lilly took a closer look on her friend, and when she saw the eyes, those were Hannah's.

"Hannah!!" Lilly cried as she hugged her friend.

"Oh my goodness! Hannah, what's happening to us?" Lilly asked her same problem friend.

"I'll explain it later, but first…How can we land?" Hannah didn't thought of that problem as she asked Ember.

"Ember, how are we supposing land?"

"When you reach on the ground, imagine your own self again." She replied.

"Okay."

"Um, Hannah, who are you talking to?" Lilly confusedly asked.

"Nothing, just when we almost touch the ground, imagines your own self again." She said.

And the two warriors nearly on the ground, they imagined their real self and it worked! Lilly and Hannah both sighed of relieve to be theirselves again.

"Lilly!? You too!!" Sora was astounded of his sight.

"COULD SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL US WHAT'S GOING ON?" Shang demanded as he wanted an answer, then everyone was staring at Hannah, she seemed know all the questions.

"Well, the truth is…" she then began tell them about the powers of her, Lilly and Azure and the incident of her unleashed power.

"Ehhh!!" their screams had echoed the whole forest.

"You mean you, me and Azure had the power from our parents and you didn't even tell us about this…the most _**awesome**_ thing that ever happened to us!!" Lilly exclaimed as Hannah stared at her with surprised.

"So you're not mad?" she asked.

"Mad!? I'm furious!! How could you never told us about this!!" Lilly started to shake Hannah crazily.

"Uh, Lilly, I think you better shaking Hannah." Sora requested and the viper stopped.

"Sorry." Hannah then tried to hold her gag.

"It's cool, I'm fine." She announced.

"Then come on, the others probably freak out of my disappearance, and yet maybe crazy of your appearance." Lilly simply joked, just when they started to walk back, Shang stopped them.

"Wait!" he shouted.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked.

"We need some back up." He spoke.

"But who?" Lilly asked.

"My little brother."

"Who the heck is your little brother?" Sora then asked.

"The reindeer who called you a," Shang stopped his sentence as he knew that word of 'hybrids' will unleash her dark power. "You know what I mean."

Then he saw the three kids were widened of the fact, didn't imagine that Shang and their enemy, Rain were brother!

"Then we have to go on the other side?" Hannah didn't actually want to say it but she saw Shang nodded firmly.

--

Back at the Furious Seven, Viper searched crazily for Lilly after she had heard Azure of Lilly's disappearance.

Crane helped too, even he was in injured but at least he could fly now, "This is my fault, if I didn't let her go, she wouldn't be sudden missing." Viper started to blame herself.

"This is not your fault." Viper's Water Dragon, Azure, appeared by her side, then she continued, "Lilly was just unleashed her hidden Wind Dragon power." She explained.

"Then Azure, I'm mean my daughter, got a name after you, will unleash her hidden Water Dragon power too?" Viper whispered at her Dragon.

"She will be, _very soon_." She spoke.

"Speaking of which, what kind of hidden power?" Crane asked.

"…" she didn't respond as Wind cut the answer, "They could transform into a _Dragon_." He simply answered, this answer almost stopped the two couples' hearts.

--

After Hannah they had finally arrived at the other side of the camp, Shang knocked the door and Rain reached.

Rain stared at Shang with shocked and asked, "Why, it isn't my big brother? What's bring you here?"

"We're here for your help." He simply requested. Hannah, Lilly and Sora both thought that he would never join them.

Then they were right, the reindeer burst out a huge laughter, "Me!? And my students!? We will never going to help you!" he then got pulled closer to Hannah, almost an inch distance their faces.

"This isn't about you, is about the country and all lives of people! That thing will come as well as it will crush you if you won't fight with us!" she shouted and Shang pulled her away.

"By the way? What are you two arguing for? Aren't you guys are brother?" Sora asked. And Rain and Shang both exchanged their look.

"…My brother got everything, he got fame, friends, the camp, and he always is the first and I always in the second place. He never cares about me." Rain split it out in sadness and felt so relief that released all his pain.

Shang handed his gun to Hannah, and she got it as it weight so heavy that almost made her fall, "Rain, I'm not forcing you to join us. But if you will, I will be glad that you have finally thrown these grudges away."

He patted his shoulders and gave him a _'Farewell hug'_ (A/N: Maybe I should cut that part, it makes me gross.), "The choice is yours, _farewell_." Shang said softy as they walked back to their camp and ready to fight with their life, leaving Rain there alone to think about it.

During their walk back to the camp in the forest, Lilly asked worriedly, "What should we do? There's no way that we could defeat that monster with that less number!" she claimed.

Lilly was right, there's no way that they could defeat the Dark Dragon, even they had the powers of the Sacred Dragons, there were still less number of them.

"**Not unless count on mine!" **the voice came from their backs.

And they turned back, it was Rain and his troops, Marian (Egypt female jackal), "This is just a temperate, don't forget we're still your enemies!" she stated it, especially to Hannah.

"Of course." Hannah said with a strong smile.

"Glad you join in." Shang thanked Rain as they shook their hands.

"Yea, yea, yea, now hurry up finish that thing so I could have finished this living nightmare!" Rain ignored his big brother as he passed over him, but Shang knew that he really cared of him, even he was his enemy, he smiled at that.

--

Tu Lawn, Wu Lai and Dark Dragon were almost made theirselves to the camp and the others were prepared their fighting stances.

And suddenly, the Furious Seven and Shifu heard a familiar voice, a voice that they missed it terribly. Then they turned their right and saw a group of kids ran over to them as they joined in the battle, but none of their voices was they wanted.

But then, they heard again.

"Mom! Dad!" Hannah shouted at her beloved parents.

"Hannah!" Po and Tigress both said in unison.

Hannah cried her parents as she ran towards to them and so did they, they finally hugged each other so tightly that they didn't want separate! Tears were streaming from their eyes and so as the other five masters.

Viper cried loudly as Lilly was back, "Don't ever scare us like that!! Do you hear me?" Crane said with his tears and she nodded, felt guilty of making them worrying.

"Hannah…Is it really you or we're just dreaming the same dream?" Po pleaded.

"Oh dad, it's real me! I'm _immortal_!!" she said an important word.

"You what!?" Po and Tigress asked in unison.

"_Immortal_. I had the Phoenix blood from Mom's side of family, I will be immortal until the day I get married and have a kid to follow the blood." She explained, didn't how embarrassed when a normal girl said that.

The two couples were widened, but then Tigress embraced her daughter again and whispered, "Thank God."

"Geez, I hate to interrupt this touching scene. But I'm afraid that your time is limited!" Wu Lai shouted as he threw two knives from his pocket aimed on Po and Tigress, and the masters didn't have time to save them.

Po and Tigress shielded Hannah for not getting hurt as they wanted to embrace the pain of the knives as soon as possible. But there was a shock, Hannah was out of their shield and taken their places for them!

'_Let the strength gathered in your paws with left arm of the Fire Dragon and the right arm of the Phoenix as an Aura Sphere!' _Ember instructed her in mind.

"Take this!" Hannah yelled as she fired her Flame Sphere to the knives, and they melted into coals!

Wu Lai saw this in shocked and surprised, "This is so interesting…" he snickered as he prepared more weapons underneath his wearing.

"This is more than a battle, this is **war**!!" Tu Lawn announced loudly.

"Man, did every villain always like to use _that_ line?" Mantis asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, whatever he said, we can give him the best shots we got!" Hannah shouted.

Po and Tigress felt proud of their little daughter, "That's our girl." They both said.

"CHARGE!!" Tu Lawn and Hannah both yelled in unison as the both side charged to each other.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Batte For Blood Part 2

_Preview:_

_The Dark Dragon stabbed straight on Hannah's chest, her cried in the air and everyone was gasped and shocked of that sight as they were all stopped the fight._

_"This ends this!" Tu Lawn chuckled and he saw something was wrong._

_Hannah smirked at him. "I will not die that easily." She whispered._


	14. Author Note

Author Note:

Sorry for updating so long, I'm a freshman of the high school, and new story and chapters have popped out of my minds, but I think you guys wouldn't have any interest of it.

New songs and new fiction will coming up soon. 'Kung Fu Camp' new chapter will soon update and the 'Romance Between Moon and Soon' will have a new chapter soon. If you're one of my fans, please don't give up on me and I told you that you could sent me an e-mail to me to give me some of your advice **(except grammar, i know my grammar stinks.) **or suggestion.

Try see the 'Romance Between Moon and Sun', hope you will see something special within it, or inspiration.


	15. The Battle For Blood Part 2

**Boom, baby! Here we are, a new chapter, hope you don't mind of my stuck grammar, less watch the English fiction, plus, English wasn't my first language anyway.**

**Anyway, please read & review! I begging you!**

* * *

Chapter 14: The Battle For Blood Part 2

At first, the Dark Dragon flipped its giant tail as it swept to Sora, Nana and Fred. Luckily, Hannah quickly transformed herself into Phoenix and caught them by that second.

"What the!? How did we? A Phoenix!!" Fred was _so_ confused and wide-eyed of his seen.

"She's Hannah and I don't have time to explain!" Sora answered shortly.

Nana turned her back and saw the Dark Dragon was chasing on them with its mouth wide opened, "It's chasing on us!!" Nana screamed.

"Hand on!!" Hannah cried and she turned herself to face the Dark type Dragon.

"Hannah, what are you doing?" Fred asked in yell.

"Guys, see those eyes of that thing?" they nodded and she continued, "Hear my signal and then throw your ninja blades on them!"

"I'm not sure if we're that good aimer…" Fred said as not so well on his aim, he wasn't confidence of this, especially facing a monster.

"GUYS!!" they shocked, "I believe in you." She spoke.

The big mouth was coming closer, and then, "NOW!!" she shouted as a signal, the three in-training Fok-Ninjas had thrown four ninja blades to those crimson eyes of the Dragon. It cried like storm was drumming and its blood came out from the wound will melt anything.

"We did it." They cheered but Tu Lawn smirked.

"There's no use." He murmured as they all heard that.

Hannah was blind in a little victory as she didn't notice that the Dark Dragon's tail has knocked them down, Hannah used her body to protect her friends before they fell on the ground.

"Hannah!" The Furious Seven, Shifu, Lilly and Azure shouted in unison as they ran over to her.

The shape of the Phoenix had faded away and left a little white tiger body lying there, the three ninjas quickly get up and helped their feline friend, who was risking her life to save them, to get up.

Tigress rushed at her daughter's side, despite she was pregnant, she could run. And she began sobbing as she held her close to her chest, "Oh Hannah! Hannah, please open your eyes, please!" she pleaded.

"Emergency, can't breathe." A voice has spoken in her chest, Hannah was nearly choked by her mother's embrace.

Tigress immediately released her to give her some fresh air, "Sorry." She whispered in embarrassment.

"Even you make it blind, but it could smell and hear your scent and moves!" Tu Lawn proudly said.

"Shoot!" Wing cursed.

"It's chasing on us!!" Hawk cried as the dragon started run towards them.

When the Dark Dragon came close, suddenly…

_BANG!!_

"General Shang!" the kids shouted.

"Here, lizard! Come to papa!" he challenged as the Dark Dragon has turned its direction to Shang, even Tu Lawn command was useless.

There was a short rest for them, but it wasn't that short enough when Wu Lai suddenly showed up in front of them.

"Hello, ladies." He spoke and then he threw more blades under his cloak at them.

Everyone dodged them, except one. Viper got hit by tried to defend Crane.

"Viper!!" Crane cried as he caught her long body in time and watched his wife's blood bleeding from the wound with a blade still stabbed on her body.

Although, Viper was a warrior, one of the Furious Seven, she won't be fainted by that easily as she opened her eyes to ignore the pain, "I'm fine, Crane. It's just a scratch." She silently said, which made Crane fear and heartbroken more.

When Wu Lai slowly approached Hannah, he could see fear in the little white tiger's eyes. The scythe in his paws lift it up high enough, suddenly a water blast blasted him away. Hannah looked back, it was Walton and his fellow elephant friends, or should she say, an army.

"Walton!" she cried with joy.

"I'm not going to let anyone to hurt my little friend, are I?" he replied, and he and the other elephant continued the water blast on the dark Dragon.

When Azure saw the whole scene, she wanted to cry but she didn't as she must hold herself together, as she stepped in front of her parents and glared at Wu Lai, who was struggled itself from wet.

"Oh you're gotta be kidding me! You're not going to let a _baby_ snake fight against me!?" he then burst out laughter.

"BABBY!!" Azure shouted. Lilly felt shocked at that moment, she had never seen her twin sister angry before.

"Oh, he's a dead-meat." Lilly murmured.

"Definitely." Hannah agreed.

Suddenly, Azure, Viper's Water Dragon appeared and said, "It's time." Viper was wide-eyed and then they all saw there was a change on Azure.

The water came from the ground and swirling her into a transform, and there appeared, a blue Dragon in front of them, its scales were all sapphire and its eyes were still hers, _azure_.

'_What…What the? What is this?' _Azure was confusing of her state, but then she heard her friends.

"Azure! You've transformed! You're a dragon now!" Hannah shouted.

"Really?" she whispered, but then she didn't know that Wu Lai had thrown another blade towards her.

"Azure! Behind you!" Hawk shouted.

Azure looked back quickly as saw a blade aimed on her, she didn't know what she supposes to do, but suddenly she accidentally swung her tail as a Water-Shield defended her.

"WHAT!?" Wu Lai shouted in surprise.

"What…How did I…?" Azure was so confused enough that she transformed back into her normal self, but the Water-Shield was still there as the Dark Dragon continued wants to smash it.

"Azure, hurry! Lift up your tail and then push out with strength!" the original Azure urged Azure.

"WHOA! A Dragon!?" Azure was exclaimed.

"We don't have time to explain, do what she says." Viper told her daughter, and Azure did exactly what the original Azure said.

She lifted up her tail and pushed out with strength, a Water-Bow and Water-Arrows appeared! The bow was shined beautifully such as light shined on crystal, and the arrows were endless as she could as many arrows as she likes.

"Wow." She exclaimed again, and so as the others.

"Aim on the Dark Dragon's mouth." The original Azure instructed and she did.

"When I count to three, release the Water-Shield." She added.

"But…but…I can't do it!" Azure was frightened as her tail was shuddering in fear, Crane ran beside her and embraced her in care.

"Look honey. I know this is tough one for you, but no matter how we end, I always love you. And we all believe you." Crane gently whispered in her ears.

"Daddy…" she murmured, and then her eyes has changed into serious in sudden as she pulled the arrow with strength and aimed on the Dark Dragon's huge mouth.

"1…2…" the original Azure count down, which made Azure a little bit nervous but she has to do it, "3!!" finally the Water Dragon shouted and so as the green tree viper shot the arrow forward into the enormous dragon's mouth.

She did it as a medium flood watered the throat of Dark Dragon, "I did it! I did it!" Azure cheered as she bounced around.

"Now the Dark Dragon cannot breathe out neither the flames nor the dark breath. There's a chance, Hannah!" Ember spoke as she revealed herself out of Hannah's body.

"Alright then…!?" then she is grabbed by her parents, "Mom…Dad?" the next thing she knew that she being hugged by them.

Tigress was whimpering as she clutched her daughter "We have lost you once…we don't want to lose you again…" she whispered.

Hannah watching her mother's tears rolling from her ember eyes, but then she pushed them away from dodging the Dark Dragon's claws, "Mom, please. Let me do this, if I don't, many people will doom! Plus…" she then took a deep breath, "I'm **immortal**."

"What!?" the couples were exclaimed.

"I'm immortal. That's why I could survive after that incident." Hannah then explained the story from her Guardian Phoenix to the Present.

"Even you're immortal, honey. We still don't want to lose you." Po added.

"But dad, please. Please, let me do it, I promise that I won't get myself hurt." Hannah pleaded.

It took a while for Po sighed, "Fine. But make sure be careful to you." He said and the white tiger grinned.

"Enough talking, let's fight!" Hannah gave him a confidence smile as transformed back into a Phoenix and she soared in the air.

Po was frowned about the line that his daughter spoke, that line was he used to dream those lines. _'That's my girl…'_ he thought.

'_There is one way to defeat the Dark Dragon.'_ Ember said.

"Then what is it?" Hannah urged.

'_Is the __Ultimate Gates of Hell__, but in order to use it, you need…' _she then interrupted by Hannah.

"Yea! All we need to do is just throw the flame as big as I can, right?" she shouted.

'_Uh…' _she was interrupted by her again.

"I took that as a yes!" she shouted as she on impulse fired a bigger flame thrower, but it didn't take any affection on the Dark Dragon.

"Hey, it didn't work!"

'_Of course it didn't work because you wouldn't let me finish my words!!' _Ember shouted back at her.

"Opps…" she split it, and Ember started to continue her speech,_ 'In order to use the Ultimate Gates of Hell, you need a complete body, which means you have still __one piece of your body missing.__'_ She said.

"One piece missing?" she questioned as she conjured when Tu Lawn taken her flesh liver back at the waterfall. "The liver!" she yelled.

"Oh, now that you mention it," Crane said as all of them could hear her from up there, he took something flesh out of his pocket, "I accidentally found this thing when I fell in the waterfall." it was a liver and still in a complete state.

"Yeeewwww!" the others who beside him yelled, have quickly back up and have a distance between him.

"My liver!!" Hannah cried.

"Crane, hurry give that back to her! Hurry!" Tigress shouted and he nodded as he soared.

"No so fast!" Tu Lawn shouted as he blocked Crane.

"Not for me." He smirked and flew under the dragon, and then he threw the liver to Hannah. The Phoenix form of the white tiger caught it with her beak (mouth).

"Nice catch!!" Nana commented

"Darn!!" Tu Lawn cursed as he didn't notice Crane was behind him.

"And that's my hat." Crane grabbed his straw hat from Tu Lawn's back with his beak and wore it on head. "That's much better."

"Hey!" the Dark Dragon turned to Hannah, who was teasing at it, "Dark Dragon, huh? Well then, come and get me! You big stupid giant lizard!!" she yelled as she showed out her long tongue.

The Dragon was furious as Tu Lawn was easy to get mad and he commanded it to fly after her, it has blasted out its 'Dragon Breathe', and the flames of its dreadful breath, nearly aimed on Hannah. The heat and the dark flames matched with the colours of the sky, it has blocked her sight.

"Hannah! Behind you!!" Sora cried and she turned.

A brittle sound of bone cracked echoed.

The Dark Dragon has stabbed straight on Hannah's chest, her cried in the air and everyone was gasped and shocked of that sight as they were all stopped the fight.

"This ends this!" Tu Lawn chuckled and he saw something was wrong.

Hannah smirked at him. "I will not die _that_ easily." She whispered.

Her wings have gathered a group of light energy, as big as the half size of her, "Sa yo na la (Good-bye)." She whispered and there was a mushroom explosion in the mid-air. She has released the IUltimate Gates of Hell.

The lights of the fire and the broken pieces of the dark Dragon has fallen on the ground as it faded. There were also some shreds of the clothes from Tu Lawn floating in the air, but the strange thing was, there was no sign of Hannah.

"Hannah!!" Sora yelled at the field and there was an echoed, no response.

"Hannah…No! It can't be!!" tears started to roll down from his watery orbs, "I had already lost my mother, I don't want to lose a best friend!!" he yelled his heart words as he kneeled on the grass field.

Lilly and Azure were both sobbing in their parents' chests, Crane and Viper were fighting back their tears but it was too late as their tears came out from their closed eyes. Tigress was heart broken and blamed herself of letting her daughter to do such a dangerous thing, Po gently patted her back and tears dropped on her back. Mantis and Monkey got choked by their tears, Shifu hid his tears behind his sleeves, not letting his children to see his tears. Tai Lung's eyes were in crimson as they were watery. The other campers were praying deeply.

"Please…I would do anything to get you back, even my own life…" he slowly choked by his tears and pain of his heart broken.

"Even your_ first kiss_?" a familiar voice came to his front.

His eyes snapped opened and quickly looked to the front, he saw in surprised and astounded, Hannah was standing in front of him, with her face was full of black smoke from the explosion. The rest of her family were all looked at her with shocked and joy in their hearts.

She giggled and wiped her blacked nose, "**A true warrior never cries**." She said with frowned and a wide smile. And then she coughed by the black smoke of her filthy body.

Sora then quickly wiped his tears and sniffed, "Crying!? I wasn't, I was caught something in my eyes!" he defended.

"Hannah!" the two looked back, and saw a group of animals ran toward them. Tigress was the first one to approach her, and happily swung her around in a circle, and whispering in her eyes of the words about how much she worried and how silliest that she had done. Then Po carried Tigress with Hannah was in her embrace and hang them high enough to let the others see them. Cheers have echoed the whole camp, even far from the camp.

Po gently put his wife and his daughter on the ground, her friends came over to her and hugged her tightly, never wanted to let it go. "You almost got us scared, man!" Nana stated.

"What can I say? She's a one lucky girl." Fred commented.

"Yea, but one more thing to add that will make her lucky forever." Wing added.

"And what's that?" Nana asked.

Wing then suddenly pushed Sora to Hannah as their lips were touched, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" he said.

The two were blushed and their faces were as red as tomatoes, which made them embarrassment. "Sora kissed a girl! Sora kissed a girl!" Nana and Fred were teasing at their ninja friend.

"Hannah kissed a boy! Hannah kissed a boy!" this time, Lilly and Azure were teasing their kung fu friend back.

"It's not funny!!" the two shouted in denied and then they started to chase their friends. The adults watched the scene as they burst laughter.

When the children have ran out of their sight, the four Dragon Warriors' element dragons have appeared from their body, and joined in the sight. "What's up, guys?" Po asked.

"It is time." Wind said.

"What time?" Shifu asked.

"The three future dragon warriors had already unleashed their power, and during their growing, they will soon discover the _true_ power of dragons as it uneasy to control the ultimate power. We have to give them the _Gem of Dragon Scales_." Earth answered.

"Where are those?" Viper then asked.

"The Gem of Dragon Scales could absorb the negative energy, dark power, from their body. For example, if they accidentally got angry as they might be couldn't control the power, and the gem will effect as they will absorb its energy until the dragon warriors have learned to control their power." Azure explained.

The eight masters have both exchanged their looks, and then they knew what they need to do, "…We refuse." Crane spoke.

"What!? But without the gems, your children and the unborn child will unable to control the power by their hearts. What have you in mind?" Wind exclaimed.

"One simply reason." Po said, and he pulled the others closer to him as gather as one, "We're their family, and it's our responsible to teach them, nurture them and to believe them." He replied.

The four dragons were having a council, and then Earth was the first who spoke, "If that is your wish, then we won't ask forward. But if you change your mind someday…" Earth then interrupted by Tigress.

"There won't be _'someday'_." They then bowed to each other and faded, their lights have flown into the four Dragon Warriors' bodies.

"Whew! What a night!" Mantis sighed.

"Yea…Come on, the kids are probably waiting for us." Tai Lung added.

"Oh right. Well in that case…" Po said as he carried Tigress in bridal style, and then they both suddenly slapped Tai Lung's back head.

"Oww! What was that for?" Tai Lung groaned and gave them an unknown smile.

"Race you guys to the camp, and the last one will be the slowpoke." Tigress joyfully declared.

"Po, you will be the slowpoke!" Crane chuckled as Viper hopped on his back and flew into the air.

"Hey, I don't want to be the slowpoke!!" Monkey and Mantis then started to race.

Shifu was stood behind and watched his children racing, he slowly glanced at the sky, starts shined brightly in the endlessly sky, "Time has changed fast, Master Oogway. But the young masters haven't finished their journey yet. And it's my destiny to protect my family…" he silently spoke to the sky, or to Master Oogway, or the air.

Then Po shouted at the red panda, "Hey, Shifu! You don't want to be the slowpoke, do you?"

Shifu's oversized ears have lowered and said, "Trust me, Panda. You will regret of say those words to your master!" in a second, he has already ran at Po's side.

"What the!? How did you…" Po and Tigress were both exclaimed.

"Never unrespectable to your master, slowpoke." He replied. And the eight masters were running together toward to the camp, where there will be have another adventure for them tomorrow.

--

Please Read & Review!

Next Chapter: The Olympic Games

_Preview:_

_"No matter what you do, you'd never fool us again!" Hawk stated and Wing agreed as they both crossed their arms._

_"Okay, can I get a 'What, what'?" Hannah childishly asked Hawk and Wing._

_"What?" Hawk asked, frowned._

_"What?" Wing asked, confusedly._

_"Uh, thanks." Hannah said in an innocent tone, the white tiger had got them, again, and so the two birds started to chase that little white tiger furiously._

* * *

**By the way, I'm the member of the deviantart now, but the pictures I will soon update on it, hope you will looking forward to it.**


End file.
